Memories: From Bad to Good
by ginnmeadows
Summary: Bella has it all. A beautiful family, great career, wonderful life. But what if everything in her world wasn't always so perfect....and how long did it take and what sacrifices did she have to make along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! Some of you who have me on Author Alert may have already read some of this story, but I deleted and now I'm reposting it. There have been minor changes, so I would appreciate it if read from the beginning again and tell me what you think of it, especially being that it's been over a year.**

**Thank you to my Awesome Beta, jandmsmommy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight and it's characters. I just get to play with them.  
**

My Extended Family

I sat there looking at my beautiful family playing and having fun together and I couldn't help but think about how lucky I am. I was the luckiest woman alive. I have this beautiful family, a marvelous home, and a miraculous career. I truly have it all. And to think, at one point in my life, I thought I had the worst life possible. I know all to well how everything can be taken from you in the blink of an eye. It has happened to me so many times already. It was like the seven years of bad luck myth was true only my seven years had been extended. Every time I felt like things were looking up, it never failed for the carpet to be snatched right from under me. That was all in the past for me now and I have Carlisle and Esme to thank for that.

Carlisle and Esme weren't my biological parents, but they were my parents in every other sense. They had been a part of my life since I was born and they were my parents' best friends. My parents had made them Emmett and mine God-parents. I'm sure when that decision was made, no one ever thought that something would happen to our parents. Even though I am willing to bet everything that it wasn't an issue for Carlisle and Esme, I know that they would have never thought that they would end up with three sets of siblings having a total of six kids all around the same age…and then some.

Of course, Carlisle and Esme didn't have any biological children of their own. Esme found out very early in life that she would be unable to have children. I know that had a lot to do with why she took care of us all so well. The twins, Jasper and Rosalie, were the first set of siblings to end up with my God-parents. They had been with them since they were born. They were the biological niece and nephew of Carlisle and their mother had died right after giving birth to them. Their mother was Carlisle's only sister. Carlisle and his sister were orphans leaving him their only known family, so Carlisle and Esme were ecstatic about having them. The funny thing about those two, is that nobody realizes that they are twins until you tell them. They were born almost three hours apart causing them to have separate birthdays. Rose was born a little before midnight on September 1st and Jazz was born three hours later on September 2nd. That being said, Jazz didn't make the birthday cutoff for school, so he started a year later than his sister. He was a clingy child, where as Rose was as independent as the come, causing Carlisle and Esme to have no qualms about them being separated.

Edward and Alice were the last to join our family having come only about a year after Emmett and I. They were the biological niece and nephew of Esme. Their mother, Elizabeth, was Esme's little sister and she had died in a terrible car crash with her fiance' and their infant daughter. I guess one would consider Elizabeth a 'black widow' of sorts being that she had married both Alice and Edward's fathers and lost them both shortly after each of them were born. Elizabeth had a twin bother, Eleazar, but Esme felt he had enough children of his own. Esme's parents had passed a few years before. Edward and Alice were very close to Carlisle and Esme. They would come visit from Chicago every year for the entire summer since they were three. No they are not twins, but everyone thinks they are. Edward is the oldest, but Alice was born premature making them only nine months apart. Edward's birthday is in June and Alice was born the following March

The six of us were best friends and did everything together. I guess in some strange way, we were all the luckiest kids in the world. Having lost our biological parents, we couldn't have asked for better guardians. I just hate that it took so long for me to be truly happy. Fate has a crazy way of working things out, but things turn out fine in the end. I am living proof of that and this is my story……..


	2. Chapter 2

This is Bad

I was eight years old and in the third grade and Emmett was ten and in the fifth grade when it happened. I was standing outside of the school waiting for my big brother and our best friends, Rose and Jazz. Our parents were on trip and we were staying with our God-parents, Uncle Carlisle and Auntie Esme, while they were away. Rose and Jazz lived with them. They only lived about a block away so we were all allowed to walk home from school.

As we walked home, I realized I had this funny feeling in my stomach. Something wasn't right and I knew it. I grabbed my brother's hand as I normally did when was scared or worried.

"What's wrong Baby Bells?" he asked. He knew me all too well. I guess that's what big brothers are for.

"Oh nothing…I just really miss mommy and daddy. I know they only left last night, but I'm ready for them to come home." I told him.

"Oh Baby Bells, don't worry. They will be back Monday and Uncle Carlisle and Auntie Esme will take good care of us." He said as he stooped down for me to ride his back. My brother was big for his age…..really big for his age. Not only was his size good for giving me piggy back rides, but it was also helpful in keeping the mean kids away from me.

He was the biggest kid at the school and most kids were afraid of him because of his size alone. The only person he hung out with was Jazz because no one else was brave enough to try to get close to him. I was a clumsy misfit and I got picked on a lot. If it weren't for Rose and Emmett, I probably would have been a first grade drop out.

Rose was my best friend, well actually my only friend. She protected me when I was with her. She was popular and very pretty; probably the prettiest girl in school. All the boys used to try and follow her around the school yard, but she didn't like it. Being that she was a year older and two grades ahead of me, she couldn't always be there and the mean kids tormented me every chance they got. It all came to a stop when everyone found out who my brother was when he beat a boy up who pulled my ponytail and made me cry. He also put a stop to the boys harassing Rose.

We had just mad it to the house when I saw the police car in the yard. I almost thought it was my daddy because he was the sheriff of our town, but then I remembered that he and mommy were away. They were leaving just as we walked into the house and we all saw Uncle Carlisle and Auntie Esme sitting on the couch holding each other with the saddest looks on their faces.

"What happened?" asked Jazz in a calm voice as they snapped their heads up to look at us. They didn't smile when they greeted us like they normally did, but they tried not to look as sad. Carlisle immediately came and picked me up while Esme grabbed my brother's hand.

"Oh no…this is bad isn't it?" asked Jazz. He had a funny way of feeling what others were feeling and his moods always seemed to be contagious.

"Everyone should have a seat. I'm afraid we have some bad news." Carlisle said as he sat down with me on his lap. "There's been a plane crash…..it was the plane your parents were on……nobody survived." He continued in almost a whisper.

I wasn't sure if I was hearing correctly. My parents wouldn't leave me. He had to be talking about my parents though because Rose and Jazz already knew about theirs. I looked up with confusion all over my face. "What do you mean….No! You're lying. My mom and dad will be back Monday! Won't they Emmie? Emmie tell them! Mommy and Daddy promised….Emmie you promised! Tell them they don't know what they are talking about!" I shouted in hysterical sobs.

My brother just sat their in a daze. Pain was written all over his face. When he realized I was waiting for him to answer me, he did the last thing I expected him to do. He got up and ran out the door. My brother never denied me anything and he most never walked out on me. That's when I realized it was true. My parents were gone and they were never coming back.

I started kicking and screaming and then I tried to follow my brother, but they wouldn't let me. I saw Esme coming with the doctor bag and I knew what was about to happen. I had seen them do it to Rose before when she got uncontrollably hysterical. I begged them not to and tried to calm myself as much as possible, taking deep steady breaths. It worked. They promised not to make me sleep if I calmed down.

"Emmett…I …want….Emmett." I said through broken sobs. I saw Jazz jump up and run out the door as soon as the words left my mouth. Carlisle handed me over to Esme who started rocking me back and forth trying to soothe me. I saw Rose sitting on the other couch with tears streaming down her face. I got up and went to curl up beside her. I wanted to tell her to stop crying and that I would be okay, but I couldn't. It would be a lie anyway. She put her arm around me and I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up, I found my self in Rose's bed with her. My eyes felt puffy and were burning and I remembered what happened earlier. The sobbing started back.

"Shh Bella…don't cry." She said sleepily while attempting to rub my back. I stopped the sobbing, but the tears continued. I waited until I knew she was asleep before I got out of the bed to find my brother.

I crept into Jazz's room where Emmett was sleeping. I prayed that he came back and my prayers were answered when I saw him sitting up in bed staring into darkness.

"Bella, what are you doing in here? Why are you awake?" he asked as I walked over to the bed.

"I want to go home Emmie…Please take me home." I begged him.

"Nobody's there Baby Bells….." I stopped him before he could finish.

"I know. Please just take me home. I'll go with our without you." I said while the sobbing began to start back.

"Okay Bells. We can go home." He said and with that both got our shoes and our coats and snuck out the window. We could have used door, but I was afraid someone would hear.

Our house wasn't that far of a walk, but I was really tired and Emmett ended up carrying me on his back. When we finally reached the house, Emmett took the spare key from under the flower pot and let us in. We both stood in the door way for a while not knowing what to do. It felt like we had been standing there a long time when I decided to go to my parents' room and Emmett followed. I climbed into their bed feeling like this is as close to them as I could get and Emmett climbed in with me. We fell asleep in each others' arms.

I was half sleep and half awake when I heard the whispering. I opened my eyes to find the sun shining brightly through the window. I was balled up in a ball and Emmett still had his arms wrapped around me.

"Emmie….Emmie…wake up." I said trying to wiggle my way out.

"Huh...oh...sorry Baby Bells." He said groggily.

"Do you hear that?" I asked "There are people downstairs.'

"I know. Uncle Carlisle and Auntie Esme found us early this morning and decided not to wake us. What time is it?" he was becoming more alert now.

"It's 11:53…almost lunchtime." I replied. I can't believe we slept this late and nobody made us go to school.

"Oh…well…Grandma and Grandpa are probably down there, too. I heard Uncle Carlisle say that he had to pick them up from the airport at ten. They have come to handle some stuff or something like that." He told me. "Come on. You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry and I don't want to go downstairs. I just want…..I just want to stay here. It smells like mom and dad here more than it smells like then in any other part of the house. I don't want to see all the people staring at us and I don't want to see all the sad faces." I said as the stupid tears started coming and before I knew it, I was hysterical again.

My grandparents along with my Godparents burst through the bedroom. I'm sure that they were about to try to calm me down, but Emmett stopped them.

"No! Everyone just get out! Just get out and leave us alone. We just want to be left alone. Both of us. Now LEAVE!" he yelled. My brother never yelled. He already had a booming voice, but he just wasn't that type of person. Everyone stood there stunned for a moment before they all turned around to leave. I laid my head in his lap as he rubbed my head until I fell back asleep.

**Like it? Hate it? Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. I've decided to update this story every Wednesday. Follow me on twitter....GinnMeadows.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**_

Oh God No

Yeah, I know it's my mom and dad, but it makes no difference to me. Why is it so important for everyone to watch me watch my parents be covered in dirt? For the past couple of days, all I have been hearing about is the funeral. I hate the stares and the way everyone pets me like a puppy. What don't they understand about "leave me alone"? Can you believe that they are trying to keep me and Emmett apart? They just told me I was never going to see my parents again and now they are trying to take my brother. All I want is my Emmie.

"Come on Isabella. It's time," my grandmother told me as she walked forward to grab my hand. She tried to pull me up off the bed, but I wouldn't budge.

"No," I said, determined. I was not going. I was not going. I WAS NOT GOING.

"Yes. It's time for the funeral, sweetie. We have to say goodbye," she said, trying again to get me up.

That's when it started, again…the kicking and the screaming. "NOOO!! I DON'T WANNA GO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME. LEAVE ME ALONE. GET YOUR STUPID HANDS OFF ME. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU ALL. WHERE'S MY BROTHER? I WANT MY EMMIE!"

Can you believe the old lady tried to hold me down? Well she did, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I bit her…hard. I even tasted a little blood in my mouth. Wow. I wonder if I was born a vampire and didn't know. EW…blood is nasty so I guess not.

Then Carlisle entered. He looked like he was in pain.

"Uncle Carlisle…help me," I begged with wide eyes and a constant stream of tears. I immediately felt him grab me from my grandmother's arm and hold me tight as I quieted down from screams to broken sobs.

"Bella, sweetheart. We have to go now. I know you don't want to, but I think your parents would like it if you did. What will it take for you to come?" he asked desperately.

"Please…I…just…want…my…big…brother," I pleaded, closing my eyes and burying my nose into his neck. He stood up with me still in his arms, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him walking down the stairs. He was mumbling to someone, but I couldn't hear through my crying. Then he sat me down on the couch, and I felt Emmett sit down beside me and put his arm around me.

I looked up at him and said, "Emmie, I don't want to go. Can't me and you just stay here?" His eyes were red, but they were dry. This was not the happy-go-lucky big brother that I am used to seeing.

"No, Baby Bells. I think we have to go but don't worry. We will be there together. You can even get on my back if you want," he replied as he slid out of the chair, motioning for me to climb on. I did, and he walked out the house towards the long, black, ugly car.

I heard all of the people talking before I opened my eyes. When I did open my eyes, I realized that I was in my own bedroom. I didn't want to be here. I had been sleeping in my parents' bed since the incident, so what made them think I didn't want to be there now? I got off my bed and was getting ready to go there when I realized I must have slept through the funeral. Just as soon as I remembered that, I recalled the scene I had made when they closed the caskets and started lowering them into the ground. There were lots of people there. With my dad being Chief of Police and my mom teaching at the high school, I bet the whole town was there. They must have put me to sleep. I stepped out into the hall, and I heard people saying goodbye. Lots of goodbyes. I stood there until everyone was gone except for my Godparents and grandparents. Then I felt a hand grab mine, and I looked up to see Emmett. He looked mad. Really mad. We both put our backs against the wall and slid to the floor. Just listening.

OH. GOD. NO. What we heard next was almost as bad as losing our parents. They wanted us to leave our home. They were talking about selling the house and making us move to Arizona with our grandparents. Stupid grownups. I barely knew those old people. Yeah, we would visit them for a week or two every summer, but I hated that. They smelled like moth balls, and Grandpa's teeth gave me nightmares.

Emmett must have felt me shaking because his hand left mine as he put his arms around me. "Don't worry, Baby Bells. We won't go. I'll make sure of it," he said with no emotion.

He jumped up quickly and ran downstairs as I followed. Everyone looked at us with those stupid stares again. I went and sat next to Rose, and she held my hand.

"We're not moving to Arizona with some old people we see once a year. Bells don't wanna and I don't either. Now Grandma, she has already drawn blood from you once and I know you don't wanna go through that again. I swear if you make us leave this house, we'll be your worst nightmare. It'll be just like raising the devil himself…" He sounded so scary, but not as scary as he looked. His face was beet red, and his wild curls complimented the demented look on his face.

Esme gasped while her eyes went wide as saucers and she cut him off. "Charles Emmett Swan! How dare you talk like that to your grandparents? They want nothing but what's best for the both of you. Now you apologize right now. You were raised better than that," she said. I had never seen her that upset.

"But Auntie…what part of 'We. Don't. Know. Them' don't any of you understand? I mean no disrespect, but if they want what's best for us then don't you think that it is best that we stay here? We want to stay with you and Uncle Carlisle. Both of you were there for us more than they were, if not as much as our mom and dad were. Our home is here with you. Please just let us stay." He ended in almost a whisper. And that was when I saw the first and only tear fall from my brother's eye. 'Cause Emmett just doesn't cry. Ever.

It was Grandpa that spoke this time. "Now Emmett, I know you're hurting. We all are, but we can't possibly ask them to take you two in when they already have two kids almost the same age as you to take care. They have been generous enough and that is just too much to ask." His face didn't match his words, though. In fact, he looked hopeful, if I do say so myself.

"Well, actually…we _are_ their Godparents and being that they stay with us all the time, it really won't be a problem. We have more than enough to take care of them. So if that's what they want, then I won't say no," Carlisle said.

My grandmother looked at me. I think she looked scared. Probably afraid of another one of my fits. I really was sorry for biting the old lady, but there was no way I going to live with them. I would much rather prefer my parents' house than my Godparents, but that looks like as good as it's gonna get. "Isabella, is that what you want?" she asked. I could only nod as I was trying to control myself.

"But what about the house?" Esme asked.

"Keep it for us when we get older," Emmett said

I looked at my grandparents, and the looks on their faces said it all. We won. They didn't want us, and we didn't want them. Ha!

"Well, I guess it's settled then," Carlisle said. "I guess we can start moving them in tonight, since your flight leaves in the morning.

I ran up and jumped into his arms. "Thank you, Uncle Carlisle. Thank You so much," I said sobbing…again.

I was almost completely moved into Rose's bedroom the next day. They told me I could have my own room, but I couldn't sleep alone, and I knew my brother needed his space. Rose was more than happy to share with me, plus her room was already big enough to put three more rooms in it. It was like having the big sister I always wanted, and I was elated at the thought. Then I remembered what it took for me to get her. That's when it started again…the kicking and the screaming.

Rose ran and got Emmett when I lost it. I almost immediately calmed down when he grabbed me and shushed me. My big brother was the only one who could calm me down, and after a while, no one else even bothered to try. I knew, he knew, we all knew…I would never be the same again…or so we thought.

Little did we all know, the new members that would joining our family in a few months, were going to be the best medicine for me…

_**Like it? Hate it? Leave me a review and tell me what you think, please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**_

_**A/N: This will be last chapter from when they little.**_

_**Thanks to my wonderful beta: jandmsmommy. Check out her story Bedroom Confessions!  
**_

More?

(_Present)_

I watched my best friend walked towards me. Her green eyes sparkled with adoration as she glided gracefully through the yard, barefoot. Even with a baby on her hip, she could be the most graceful person ever. She was so different than the day she became apart of my family, but just the same, also.

I can remember that day like it was yesterday……..

(_Past)_

It was the end of the school year, and normally, I would be excited for the upcoming summer. This year, however, for obvious reasons, I was not. What made it even worse was that I was being forced to go to Chicago. I was promised that it was only for a couple of days, but I still didn't want to leave my home.

So I started again…yeah, the kicking and the screaming. Rose just looked at me with her arms folded across her chest while leaning on her left leg and tapping her right foot. I knew this was the only thing about me that annoyed her, but I didn't care. In fact, I sometimes threw one of my fits to do just that; annoy her. Yeah, she was my best friend, but I wasn't too keen of the fondness my brother had for her. I mean they were always close, but shoot, we all were, and it seemed that they only grew closer once we moved in. I felt like she was taking all I had left.

The trip to Chicago, supposedly, wasn't a happy one. We were going to pick up Ali and EJ; Uncle Carlisle and Auntie Esme's other niece and nephew. They always stayed with them during the entire summer, but for some reason, I got the impression that they weren't going back home this year. Especially since they were coming a week early.

I felt Emmett grab me and hold me tight until I calmed down. "Shh…Baby Bells. You have to stop doing this. Please. They already promised you we were coming back. They are not trying to trick us. I swear, Bells. This is a sad trip, and you will only make it worse with one of your tantrums," he whispered to me.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. He had never said anything like that to me before, and for a moment, I almost wanted to throw another fit. But I didn't. "What do you mean…sad?" I asked

"Well, they're kinda like us now," he replied, in a way that made me think he was about to cry. The only time he cried was that day…at the funeral.

"What do you mean like us…and who?" I asked, trying to figure out what he was talking. I knew we had been told the reason we were going to Chicago, but I started one of my fits the moment I heard we were going.

"Ali and EJ…their parents…they died…in a car accident…and now they have to live here too," he almost whispered. "So…I need you now, more than ever, to stay calm so it's not so bad for them."

Oh no…this was sad. I know it sounds selfish, but I couldn't help but think that our family was already big enough. And now it was only going to get bigger…with two more kids. For some reason, I couldn't remember much about Ali and EJ. I didn't even know if I liked them.

This was going to be hard.

We got to Chicago later that evening. We pulled up to this eloquent and large brick house. It was bigger than our old house and smaller than our new one but pretty just the same. An old lady with big glasses by name of Ms. Ingrid answered the door. I heard her introduce herself as the neighbor. I walked in with Emmett, holding one hand while Rose held the other. Jasper was right behind me, followed by my Godparents. As we went to sit on the couch, I noticed two little kids sitting there; a girl and a boy. This had to be Ali and EJ.

The girl was small. She looked to be around my age, but she was just…tiny…really tiny. She was curled up and half-way in the boy's lap, crying and mumbling about wanting her mommy and daddy.

I immediately felt another tantrum coming on. I knew I had promised Emmett, but I couldn't always control my fits, and he knew that. And this was going to be one that I couldn't control; one that was triggered by something linked to the incident. My breathing picked up, and to anyone who didn't know me, it would have sounded like an asthma attack. The both of them looked up at the sound of my breathing…and it stopped.

Their eyes. Their eyes were so pretty. They were the most mesmerizing green eyes I had ever seen. Although, one's was much darker than the other's. There are no words to explain their eyes. They were so pretty that it scared me, and I immediately let go of Rose's hand then turned to face my brother. He walked me over to the other chair and when I looked at him, I saw that he was relieved. I had stopped the tantrum, although I'm sure I don't know how, but I did, and he was relieved.

I could feel them staring at me as I began to sob into my brother's arm. I'm not sure if I liked it, but there was something about them that made me feel…well, I don't know…different, needed. Like I had found something that I never had but had always been a part of me.

"Come on, Bella. I will show you where you will be sleeping," Uncle Carlisle said. I know he was just trying to get me away from everyone before a fit started.

"No. I want to stay here," I said looking at Ali and EJ. "I'll be good. I pinky promise."

He looked at me and nodded. Ever since the fits started, no one forced me to do anything I didn't want to. I felt bad about that. It seemed like everyone tiptoed around me, or like they were walking on egg shells. I knew I had to stop it, and now I had a feeling that it wouldn't be hard to do anymore.

Everyone just sat there in living room quietly while Ali cried. Eventually, Uncle Carlisle got up to carry her to bed.

"No. Wait. I want her to come with me." I heard a mousey voice say. I looked up to see Ali pointing at me. Me? Why me? Everyone looked at me with surprise as if to say "well", but at the same time I could tell they were afraid of my reaction. So I got up and walked towards them and grabbed hold of Uncle Carlisle's hand as he led us to Ali's room.

Her room was very bright and colorful. It was covered in flowers and butterflies, and her bed had a crown for a headboard. I couldn't help but wonder why a tiny girl her size needed such a big bed. She was laid on her bed while I just sat on the corner of it. Uncle Carlisle kissed us both on the forehead and left without saying a word.

I was looking down at my hands when I heard Ali sniffle. I looked at her, and she patted the spot beside her in a way that implied she wanted me to sit with her. I have no explanation as to why, but it was hard not to do what she asked. So I turned around, kicked off my shoes, and clumsily crawled to her.

"Why do you look like that?" she asked. The question hurt my feelings at first, as if she was trying to say there was something wrong with my face.

"Huh?" I looked at her, confused.

"You look sad. Why?" she asked.

"Oh, sad. I am," I said on the verge of crying.

"Why?" she asked again. I was starting to think she would get on my nerves if she kept shooting off questions.

"Why are you?" I asked even though I already knew. She looked at me like I had taken the head off her favorite doll.

"My mommy and daddy are gone and are never coming back," she whispered, sadly.

"I know. Mine too," I said as I grabbed her hand. She looked at me, and we both began crying uncontrollably. At one point, someone came in the room as sat on the other side of Ali, but we didn't pay any attention, as we were both lost in our mutual grief. We eventually cried ourselves to sleep.

I woke up later that night and noticed that whoever had come in the room earlier was still there. I looked over to see who it was, and it was EJ. I wanted to find my brother, but I was afraid to go through the house by myself. I had never been here before, so I just decided to stay where I was. The tears ran down my cheeks, and I cried until I fell asleep again.

I woke up the next morning to find EJ sitting up in the bed between Ali and me. I suddenly recalled the feel of someone gently rubbing my back just before I fell asleep the second time. It had to be him. He wasn't my brother, but I was still grateful that he attempted to comfort me.

Then I felt someone on my other side. I turned to look at them, and my eyes fell on Rose. I quickly sat up in the bed, and to my surprise, I saw Emmett there too. And so was Jasper, seated at the foot of the bed. For the first time in a long time, I felt a little happiness. This wasn't going to be bad, not at all.

We left the evening after the funeral. The funeral was small and quiet…well, with the exception of the scene Ali made. She screamed to everyone around her that her mom and dad couldn't breathe in those stupid boxes. It took both EJ and I to calm her down, but eventually she did. It took a long time for us to board the plane, and I'm sure it was because there were so many of us. We arrived back home the next morning.

Each of the boys had their own rooms. Ali refused to be alone, and I refused to move out of Rose's room. So Ali moved in with us. Like I said, Rose had a very big room. In fact, all of us could have stayed in there. Rose was more than willing to share it with her two 'little sisters'. Yeah, I did kind of consider her a big sister, but I really just wanted to keep an eye on her….

_**Like it? Hate it? Let me know, please. Oh and leave a fic rec too and I'll rec it next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play with her characters.**_

_**A/N: Special Thanks to my wonderful and totally awesome beta, JandMsmommy. Check out her story Bedroom Confessions.**_

Happy Birthday

_Around seven years after the funerals………_

I was just laying there in the bed, dreaming about the man of my dreams when I felt the bed start to shake furiously.

"Damn it, Alice!" I shouted, knowing it was her. She was the only person I knew that could ever bounce with that much force. Alice had been diagnosed with ADHD when she was nine, but Esme and Carlisle were totally set against giving her any meds. It was all fine though; it was just mostly hard to handle in the morning.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Happy Sixteenth!" she squealed. "Get up. Come on. Please. Remember, today is the day. You get to go car shopping. Hurry up and get ready!"

She was right. Carlisle and Esme had promised each of us a car for our sixteenth birthdays, and today, it was my turn. They gave us all the day off from school just for the occasion. I couldn't understand why they just didn't get them on the same day. More so, I didn't understand why we each needed our own vehicle. Emmett being the oldest, of course, had received the first car; a big, black Jeep Wrangler Unlimited. Rosalie had a candy apple red BMW 3 convertible, and Jasper had a midnight blue Land Rover LR2. Edward had a shiny silver Volvo XC90. Now it was my turn, and I had no idea what I would be looking for.

I got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. When I got there, I noticed that Alice had already set my clothes out for me. Not that I wasn't capable of dressing myself, but it was always best to just go with Alice's suggestions. She was usually the first one up besides Carlisle and would end up setting out everyone's clothes for them in order to keep herself busy.

Of course, the outfit was new and just my style; I was all about being comfortable. She laid out a pair of charcoal gray jeans with pink threading that flared a little at the bottom, and there was a matching jean jacket that only reached midway to my stomach. There was a tight-fitted, long tank top to wear under the jacket that was the exact same pink as the threading in the jeans, and a pair of high-top gray and pink Air force One's. To top it off, she left me a matching pink baseball cap. I loved baseball caps and usually had one to wear with whatever outfit I was wearing.

Remarkably, I had out grown of my awkward geekiness but not my clumsiness by the time I reached junior high. And I'm sure only with the help of Alice and Rose, I became quite popular. In fact, we all were without even trying. We really just kept to our own little group. It was just annoying that everyone was always throwing themselves at all of us.

I jumped in the shower and had the water on the hottest temperature I could withstand and began to wash myself. I must have been in there a while because the hot water eventually ran out, causing me to shiver from the cold. I got out, brushed my teeth, dried my hair, and dressed rather quickly. I figured it was best to get dressed in there, being as there was usually no privacy in the house. I mean, Rosalie, Alice, and I shared a room, but, at times, one of the boys would stop in unexpectedly, and surprisingly, no one had a problem with this. We actually quite enjoyed sharing a room. It was like a never ending sleepover.

As I expected, I soon had company. There on my bed was Edward, lying back with his arms behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. He sat up as he heard me approach and flashed his infamous crooked smile that I adored so much. A breath caught in my chest at the sight of him, and I felt my cheeks flame red. I was absolutely in love with this man.

Edward and I had been dating since right after the start of freshman year. Most people found it kind of odd that Esme and Carlisle allowed us date, but hey, we weren't blood related. In fact, the trend was started by Rosalie and Emmett…quite early, if I may say so myself. They had been dating since they were in the eighth grade. Once Carlisle and Esme warned up to the idea of them being together, it was a piece of cake for the rest of us. I hated that it caused us all to get the 'sex talk' early, but I guess it satisfied them to know what was going on under their roof. That conversation freaked me out, and we have yet to take our relationship to the next level. I was hoping to change that soon.

"Hello, love," he said as I pecked him on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very much so. Always, as long as you are in my dreams," I replied and he flashed me that crooked smile again.

"Are you ready for a day at car lots?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

He grabbed my hand and led me downstairs to where everyone else was waiting.

"Happy Birthday!" they all shouted, and Emmett ran to me, giving me one of his deathly tight bear hugs and kissed my right cheek.

Everyone was waiting on me for breakfast. Esme had cooked all of my favorites: cinnamon pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs with cheese, and cheese grits. It was marvelous. I was the last to finish when I noticed that everyone, except for Edward who was watching me eat, had left and returned with gifts. I really don't understand why they make such a fuss over birthdays.

Then everyone started talking at once, trying to convince me of why I should open whose gift first. I decided to start with Alice. I already knew hers had something to do with clothing, but she was my best friend and knew me better than anyone else. She handed me a white box with a pink bow on it that was very light in weight but obviously had something in it. I opened it to find the most beautiful baseball cap I had ever seen. It was black with silver glitter all over. Not too much and not too little, just enough. On the back was my name in cursive…and .gosh…it was written in Edward's hand writing, but in platinum. My lips turned up in a huge smile, and I ran over to give Alice a hug then couldn't help but bounce up and down with her.

I opened Rosalie's next. The box she handed me was a plain brown box that looked like it could hold a DVD player. I opened it and saw a new Sony Xbrite-Full HD Vaio Notebook inside. I had been eyeing this notebook for a couple of weeks, but I didn't know that anyone had noticed. I quickly gave her a hug and moved on to Jasper's.

Jasper's gift to me was a white gold bracelet. Not just any bracelet though. This bracelet had letter charms, and I immediately realized that each letter was the first letter of all of our first names. Each letter had a tiny diamond in the center. _He knew how much they all meant to me._ It was simple and sweet, just how I liked things to be.

Emmett's gift to me was a bear from Build-a-bear. The funny thing was that this bear was dressed in exactly the same thing as me and had hair just like mine. I pressed its hand and heard a giggle and a little girls voice saying "Emmie…my Emmie." It was my recorded voice from when I was little, and we all burst out laughing at the sound of it.

Carlisle cleared his throat as we all quieted down. "I think we should finish up here so we can go on to the dealerships. There's no telling how long this will take, and then we are having dinner out afterwards. Edward do you have your gift for Bella?" he asked.

I saw Edward nod as he headed to the far end of the room to where his piano was. Each of us played an instrument, but no one was as good at their instrument as Edward was at his piano. He sat down at the piano and took a deep breath before he began playing. When he started playing, I knew right away that it was something I had never heard before, but it was beautiful. There are no words to describe what I was hearing; I was completely in awe. The more he played, the more I felt drawn to it, and I eventually found myself sitting next to him. Once he was finally done with the song, I realized I had begun to cry. It had been years since I cried.

"What was that?" I asked him quietly.

He looked up at me adoringly. "That, my love, was my love for you. Everything that I have ever felt for you. That was 'your lullaby'," he replied just as quiet.

He pulled me into his arms, and I felt all of my heart pour out of my eyes into his shirt. We sat there for moment before I reluctantly decided it was time to go.

We all piled into Esme's Cadillac Escalade. It was the only vehicle that was large enough to hold all of us. Its sole purpose was for when we went somewhere together as a family. It was absolutely necessary with a family of our size before anyone was old enough to drive.

"Auntie Esme and Uncle Carlisle…do we really have to do this? I don't really have to have a car. I haven't seen anything that I like and I'm tired of looking." I pleaded, hoping that I could convince them to just let me go home.

"No, sweetheart. Everyone else has their mind set on getting a car, and I can't have you being the only one without," Esme replied.

"Well, what if we just postpone it. I mean…Alice's birthday is next and the last one of us. We can just get mine then, too."

"Isabella, stop whining. This is your day, and you are getting a car just like the others." Carlisle said.

"Fine, whatever," I mumbled, pouting and crossing my arms over my chest.

Four hours and three car lots later, I had finally found what I wanted. The car practically screamed my name almost at the exact time we got there. It was magnificent, kind of pricey, but it was me. It was a glossy hunter green Lexus IS 250. I finally felt excited about having my own car.

"Well, for someone who didn't even want a car, you seem pretty excited," Edward said as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my torso, nibbling on my neck from behind me.

"Yeah, well how was I supposed to know that there really was the perfect car out there for me?" I asked as I turned around to face him then looked into his smoldering green eyes. _Mmm…green…my favorite color._

I couldn't even drive the car yet because technically, I didn't have my license, but it would be ready and waiting for me after school tomorrow. So Carlisle drove the car back home with me in the passenger side, followed by Esme with the others. _This was turning out to be a very nice birthday after all._

We got back to the house and parked my new Lexus in the garage, which was actually under construction…well sort of. It was being added on to in order to accommodate the upcoming additions: mine, and Alice's cars would be joining in the spring. I looked at my car one more time in awe before I followed Carlisle back to the Escalade so we could go have dinner.

Dinner was great. We ate at one of those fancy Japanese Hibachi-style restaurants that put on a show with the meal for you. I have to admit, it was fun. We were there for two hours before I was finally ready to go home. It had been a long day, and I was tired.

Even though the ride home was short, I was asleep in Edward's arms before I realized it. I was awakened easily once we got to the house, though.

"I have one more surprise for you, love. Go upstairs and get changed into your pj's then meet me back in the hallway," Edward whispered in my ear seductively. Oh yeah…I was definitely wide awake now.

I said thanks and told everyone good night as I hurried to my bedroom to change. I put on my favorite white boy shorts and a baby pink spaghetti strap tank top with no bra underneath. Edward was waiting for me in the hall in a pair of navy blue and white plaid pajama pants, a white wifebeater, and his perfect crooked smile. _Damn, he was sexy_.

We walked into Edward's room, and my eyes went straight to the open balcony door that he usually kept covered and closed. The floor of the balcony was lit up with tea lights that were lined around the edges. Directly in the center was a queen sized air mattress that was covered in what seemed to be an electric blanket and standing right in front of it was a telescope. There was a little side table to the right, and on it was a cappuccino machine. I didn't care too much for coffee, but I sure did love White Choca Mocha Latte's with chocolate chips and topped with whip cream. Even outside, the smell was mouthwatering.

Edward was the only one who understood how much I despised people spending money on me. So since it was hopeless with the others, he usually went out of his way to spend as little as possible. It was always the simplest things that he wooed me with. And that was exactly what was happening now.

"I thought it would be nice to spend the night under the stars, my love," he said in a hushed voice. Although I'm pretty sure he wasn't trying to, his tone was certainly arousing. _I think this is going to be it…even if he hadn't had it in mind._ I couldn't help but smile, and I'm pretty sure I resembled that ugly Cheshire cat from 'Alice in Wonderland'.

We stood looking through the telescope at all the different constellations for what seemed like forever. Edward loved astronomy, and the stories to go along with it. He had promised to explain it all to me one day, so that's what he did that night. After a while, my eyes began to hurt so we eventually laid down on the air mattress on our stomachs.

We talked for hours about everything but nothing while sipping on our lattes. Edward eventually climbed over me and began giving me a full body massage. Starting from my shoulders and working all the way down to my feet before turning me over and doing the exact same thing. Only this time he worked his way back up, and before I knew it, we were in each other's embrace, kissing passionately.

Our hands were all over each other, and I became overwhelmed with passion. Almost without even realizing it, I started to take my clothes off. I looked into his gorgeous green eyes, and they were filled with so much lust that I couldn't help myself. I wanted him…badly. I mean, we had started doing things orally about a month prior, which led to the decision that I needed to start taking the pill before we took our relationship to the next level. I think it was safe to say that it had been long enough, and I was ready.

"I want you Edward…all of you. Please," I told him, and I saw his sexy crooked smile flash across his face.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "I mean, I want to, but I thought you would never ask," he replied as he began to make a trail of kisses starting my from lips before dragged his mouth down further.

At that moment, nothing else mattered……..

_**A/N: Leave a review and tell me what you think.**_

_**This weeks Fic rec is Brown Eyed Obsession by KryssyBee. Check out her other stories, also.**_

_**Follow me on Twitter: GinnMeadows.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: All current characters are owned by the mighty Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to my Beta, JandMsmommy. Check out her story Bedroom Confessions. It's awesome, so give her some love!  
**_

Ouch!

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit groggy. I stretched my limbs contently but was met with a slight surge of pain. Then I remembered the events of last night. Yeah, it hurt like hell in the beginning, but as we progressed…all I can say is WOW! There was quite a bit of soreness in my lower region but nothing unbearable. I took in my surroundings and realized that we had slept out on the balcony the entire night.

I heard some familiar giggles not too far away, so I sat up, pulling the electric blanket with me. _Crap!_ I wonder how long they had been standing there. The girls and my room were two doors down and there were Rose and Ali, standing there having a hushed conversation, giggling. They were too much into their conversation to realize that I was awake, but they soon noticed me glaring at them and quickly shot back inside.

Edward was still lying beside me asleep. He looked so content. His face was relaxed and he reminded me of a little kid. I giggled at thought.

_Wait…did I just giggle? I never giggle_. I decided it was time for me to make my way back to my room. I hadn't planned on staying the entire night here, but I didn't want Emmett to find out that I had done. Not that I had never stayed the night in Edward's room before, but that was when we were much younger. I'm sure that after the scene I caused when I found out about him and Rose, he was all too eager to play the big brother role.

"EJ," I whispered in his ear, trying to hold back another giggle. _Why I am feeling so giggly? And did I just call him EJ? No one has called him that since we were twelve._

"Edward," I said a little louder while gently shaking his shoulder. "Edward, wake up."

He finally began to stir and opened his gorgeous green eyes to look at me. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and pulled me on top of him.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" I asked. What could he possibly be thanking me for? I am the one that should be thanking him. I mean, he is the one that made yesterday the best birthday I ever had.

"Thank you for giving me you. All of you. You are truly more than I deserve. I really didn't plan on that happening last night, but it felt so right. Although, I must say I am a dead man walking," he replied.

"Nonsense! Why would you think that…about being dead and all?" I asked him even though I knew what he meant.

"Oh never mind. Just please don't tell your gigantic bear of a brother." He laughed, and that's all he needed to say.

"Your secret is safe with me." I giggled. _There's that damn giggling again. _"I think we better get up now. We do have school today, and you're driving Alice and me in my new car."

"Alright, love. I'll see you in a bit," he said, kissing me on the forehead.

Just as I was getting up, I noticed the spots on the sheet. _Oh Great. Just Effintastic. That's blood. I bled. Gosh, I hope he doesn't notice. _But no sooner than I thought it, I noticed Edward looking at it in horror. _I guess that not only was that my first time, but more than likely my last, too. _

"Bella!" he shouted. "Are you okay…I mean…I didn't…?" His eyes were huge and filled with tears, and I could tell he was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Shh. Edward. It's fine. I'm fine. Shit happens. It's normal," I told him soothingly. Typical. He just thought he had hurt me…Which he had, but in a good way.

"I really better go now." I gave him a peck on the cheek and went back inside to exit his bedroom, but not before peeping out the door to make sure the coast was clear. It was.

Just as I made it back into my bedroom, I heard some very loud banging on a door. I turned around to go back into the hallway to see what the noise was about. I made it out that just in time to see my idiot brother deck my boyfriend.

"Oh Fuck! Emmett! What the hell?!" Edward screamed out in pain.

"I warned you Edward. I love you like a brother, but I told you if you tried that shit with my sister before ya'll were thirty and married, I would kill you. Of course, I can't possibly kill you because it will break everyone's heart in every way possible, but you better…" Emmett was screaming so loud that pictures on the wall were practically shaking.

"Emmett, enough!" I said running between the two of them as everyone else gathered around. "What is wrong with you? Edward didn't do anything wrong. I was a part of it just as much as he was, and he is just as new to this as I am. You are overreacting, and this is none of your business," I told him.

"None of my business? None of my business? Oh come on, Bella. You have got to be kidding me. You cut off Rose's hair and did lots of other horrible things to her when you found out about us, and I'm overreacting by giving him a black eye for taking your virginity," he yelled back at me.

"That was different…I…"

"How Bella? How in the hell was that different? The only thing different is that your little '_Operation Hate Rosalie Because She Likes My Brother And I No Longer Want Her As A Friend_' lasted nearly two years. The both of you had to go to therapy for it before you finally got over it. I gave Edward fair warning, and he didn't listen."

"The difference is that I was twelve and in the sixth grade, and I still felt like you were all I had, and I walked in on you two doing it in our bedroom. You two were thirteen and fourteen, which is younger than us. And if I don't recall, she took your virginity, too!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs now, and tears were streaming down my face. I always cry when I'm angry.

"Enough!" Esme screamed as Rosalie pulled me away. She knew I was on the verge of hitting my brother which would probably cause me to end up in the ER with a broken hand or something. Everything he said about the things I did to Rose was true, so she knew better than anyone how vindictive I could be. However, after many months of therapy, she forgave me, and we became best friends again. We all found out that that was a way of me replacing my fits.

Alice was sitting on the bed with an ice pack on Edward's eye, and Jasper was standing in front of Emmett as if he could stand in his way. Jasper was almost as tall as Emmett, but there was no way that he would be able to hold him back.

"What is going on? I know I have raised you all better than this!" Esme shouted. I know we must have really disappointed her because she never had to raise her voice. Oh, he was going to pay for this.

"It's all Emmett's fault. Edward was just minding his own business when Emmett decided to attack him." I sobbed into Rose's shoulder.

"Is that true, Emmett?" Esme asked him.

"No, Auntie…well, not exactly. He was minding his own business at the time, but only after tending to Bella's…and by that I mean…they had Sex!" he was starting to yell again.

She gasped and looked around at all of us, obviously trying to search for the truth in our faces. But there was really nothing that she could do since Emmett and Rosalie had started sleeping together so young. She and Uncle Carlisle ended up giving us all the 'sex talk'. Edward and I were the last couple to become sexually active, even though Alice and Jasper had only started a few months ago. All they asked was that when we were ready, please let them know so that we could be as safe as possible. And we did, so she knew this was coming.

"Really, Emmett?" she asked sarcastically. "I understand that you are upset because Bella is and will always be your baby sister, but you have to realize that she is growing up and there is really nothing that you can do about that. Did you really expect her to wait until she was thirty and married?" she asked, but with concern rather than sarcasm.

"Yeah, actually I did." If didn't know any better, I would say he was going to cry.

"Fair enough, but still, you never saw Jasper or Edward running around trying to beat people up over their sister's virtue, and I'm sure they feel they have just as much right as you do. Now you need to calm down and when you do, you need to apologize to them. And Bella and Edward please try to refrain from your little escapades when Emmett is home. I am going to call the school and let them know that you all will be out again today…"

"Uh…Auntie…you don't have to do that. I'm calm now, and it's Friday, so I have a football game, and I can't play if I don't go to school today," Emmett said cutting her off.

"Very well, then. Edward, do you want me to call in for you?" she asked.

"No ma'am. I'm fine. Thank you, Auntie," He replied solemnly with his head bowed. She nodded off and walked downstairs.

"Edward, Bella. I did overreact, and I apologize. I do often forget that you are growing up, Bella. And Edward I know you would never force my sister to do anything that she didn't want to do. I also want you to know that, other than Jasper, you are my best friend and I couldn't have asked for a better guy for my little sister. I' m really sorry about your eye," Emmett said with the utmost sincerity with puppy dog eyes and a slight pout.

"Really, Emmett, it's no problem. I know how you feel. Jasper and I actually went through the same thing a few months ago," Edward replied as everyone looked at him, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked before I could.

"Well remember that weekend in the summer when Uncle Carlisle and Auntie were out of town? Emmett was at summer training and you girls spent the day at the beach and everyone returned home and found Jasper with a broken nose?" he asked and everyone nodded.

"Yeah well, it was actually my fist and not a door that he ran into." Edward finished while studying his hands, the way he would study an interesting book. Jasper only nodded while resembling a tomato. We all gasped.

"You did what? How could you?!" Alice shrieked, and then she pounced on her brother like a lion would on his prey.

After calming her down, we all finished getting ready for school. Rose covered Edward's eye with make up perfectly, and we all left for school. Rose and Jazz rode with Em, and Edward drove Ali and me in my car.

_**A/N: Like it, Hate it? Come on and review to tell me what you think.**_

_**Fic Rec for the week is.......Secrets: Yours, Mine and Ours. You can find it under theotherbella's profile.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of the Cullens.**_

_**Thanks to my wonderful, wonderful Beta: JandMsmommy. Check out her story 'Bedroom Confessions.  
**_

Typical

The human alarm clock, by the name of Alice, strikes again.

"Oh come on, Ali! My gosh…I can get up on my own. Now I beg you…PLEASE stop jumping on my bed."

"Oh, Silly Bella. I don't think you can. You are always the last one up." She laughed.

Yes, I was always the last one up every morning, and the last ready, and the last to finish breakfast, and the last to walk out the door. What can I say, I like it like that. I get a little time to sleep in, and there is no running into anyone in the bathrooms this way.

I sleepily dragged myself out of bed. It had been a long weekend. I got my driver's license at school on Friday, and we all went to Emmett's away game later that evening. After everything that went down on Friday morning, I almost refused to go, but he is my big brother, so I did. We spent all day Saturday at the mall and sat through two church services on Sunday.

I walked into the bathroom and was surprised at what Alice had laid out for me to wear that day. There on the bathroom sink was a pair of black leggings with a hunter green swoop neck sweater dress with ¾ sleeve and a pair of black baby doll flats with hunter green ribbon threaded around the edge.

I took my time in the bathroom for no particular reason. As soon as I exited the bathroom, the wonderful smells emanating from the kitchen hit me, causing me to hurry downstairs. I smelled bacon which meant that Aunt Esme had forgiven us for Friday's incident. I knew I had to be quick or else I wouldn't be getting any.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Esme said cheerily.

"Morning, everyone," I said, while kissing Esme on the cheek. Everyone was at the table except for Rose, Edward, and Uncle Carlisle, who was probably already at work. Rose was probably putting make-up on Edward's black eye again. He wouldn't need much because it had healed quite well over the weekend.

Just then I heard Alice gasp. "Bella! Your Hair! What have you done?"

Oops, I thought to myself. In the rush to get downstairs to the bacon, I forgot to do something with my hair.

"Nothing, Alice. I wanted to get some breakfast before it was all gone, so I forgot to comb it," I replied nonchalantly, rolling my eyes.

"Well, hurry up and eat so I can fix it before it's time to leave. I have just the thing for it," she said. I just nodded my head. I had learned years ago to just give in.

"So what does everyone have planned today?" Esme asked.

"Practice," everyone mumbled all at once.

Mondays were the only days we all had practice at the same time. We each played a sport in school, and our coaches insisted on us training even in our off seasons. Emmett played football, Jasper played basketball, and Edward played baseball. Rosalie played volleyball and Alice played soccer. Now because of my lack of coordination and general clumsiness, you'd think I would suck at sports. Well I did, except when I was out on the tennis court, and I must say...I'm quite good at it.

Edward and Rose had returned to the kitchen just as I was finishing up my breakfast.

"Good morning, love," he said as he kissed me on my forehead.

"Good morning, Edward. Good morning Rose," I replied as I stood to clean my plate and load it in the dishwasher. Before it was even fully in the rack, Alice was pulling me back up the stairs to our bedroom. "Ugh."

"Don't be like that, Bella. You'll thank me one day." She giggled.

I was actually surprised when we got to the room and she had my hair completed in less than five minutes. She had it pulled back so that it hung naturally down my back and had a ribbon tied around my head making the perfect bow on top of my head. I looked like a baby doll.

When we got back downstairs, everyone was waiting for us at the door with backpacks in hand. Alice and I grabbed ours and headed to the garage. Today, all of the guys rode with Emmett in his Jeep, and the girls rode with me.

We arrived at the school a few minutes after the boys. Of course, I was a much slower driver than my big bear of a brother. I pulled into the parking spot right next to him, and all three of them were leaning against the Jeep waiting for us. Edward hurried over to open my door for me. I smiled as he approached, loving the fact that he was always such a gentleman.

"Took you long enough," he said as he helped me out of my car and we started walking towards the building.

"Yeah Bells, everyone is going to wonder how we're related with the way you drive. Better yet, they might actually think that you're more likely to be my grandmother driving like that," Emmett joked.

"Oh shut up, Emmie. That is exactly why you have three speeding violations on your driving record. I plan on keeping mine spotless." I laughed. He grimaced.

"Ah, ah, ah! You better not! I swear if you mess up her hair…" Alice squealed. Confused, I looked over to see Emmett drop his hand quickly. He must had been about to ruffle my hair when Alice saw it coming. She always had a way of knowing things.

Edward and I walked hand in hand, completely oblivious to our surroundings. We had just began to walk up the steps when I heard the most annoying nasally voice in the world. Lauren Mallory.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the 'Orphan' family. Looks like someone got another hand-out. Sooo, Bella. What it take for you to get a car?" She smirked.

I didn't answer. I just dropped my head, letting my hair act as a curtain. My current hairstyle didn't make it too impossible. Edward pulled me to him tightly, knowing how much more her comment affected me than the rest of us. I mean, technically she was right; we all were kind of orphans, having lost our own biological parents.

"Oh shut up, Lauren. You're just jealous because Bella got Edward and a new car. It isn't a hand-out. It's a birthday gift from _our_ aunt and uncle. At least we have two people that care for us…all of us. Your own biological parents would rather give you a credit card and tell you to 'shoo' than be bothered by you," Rosalie spat. Her expression was hard, tense. Rosalie was not someone you wanted to mess with, and she, being the loyal person that she is, didn't play about her family either.

"Rosalie be nice, please," I begged, although everyone knew that Lauren was deathly afraid of Rosalie.

You would think that with me growing up with Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett, I would be a little more outgoing and have a little bit more back bone. However, I was not quite the same person I was at home.

We all said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways. Edward walked me to my class. I didn't have first block with any of my family, but my friend, Angela, was in there with me.

"Alright, love. Will you be okay until we all meet up at lunch?" he asked.

I knew he was still concerned about Lauren's comment. Luckily, I didn't have to see her again until after lunch. I'm almost positive that the sight of her will make me lose it…my lunch that is.

"Yes, Edward. I will be fine. I'm already over it. I have this class with Ang, remember? The two of us have some catching up to do." I smiled. It was the truth. I didn't let Lauren get to me as much as they thought I did.

He returned the smile and gave me a quick, but passionate kiss on the lips, causing me to need an extra moment to catch my breath. There are no words to describe what he does to me.

"Hey, Bella," Angela said cheerily. "How was your weekend?" she asked.

"Busy," I replied.

I told her about my weekend, and she told me about hers. By the time we were finished, Mrs. Harden had called the class to attention. Oh gosh. I hope I can stay awake today. I hate history. I always do fairly well in it, but it is just so boring. Sometimes I think that me falling asleep with the textbook wide open and acting as a pillow actually causes me to learn more. Ha.

I was determined not to fall asleep today, though. After the wonderful birthday I had, the last thing I needed was to be talking about it in my sleep. So, I decided to write notes.

_Ang, I need to stay awake today, so will you write notes with me?_

**Sure. What do you want to talk about?**

_Anything. Just keep me awake._

**Okay. I can't help but think you left out some details about your weekend.**

_Well, sort of_.

**Elaborate.**

_On what?_

**The ending of your birthday, of course.**

_I told you already. We fell asleep star gazing_.

**Sure you did. But you two did it, didn't you?**

_Did what?_

**IT!!**

_What exactly are you asking, Angela? _

**You, Isabella Swan, had sex with Edward Cullen!**

_Well, he is my boyfriend you know. LOL_

**Yes, but how many sophomores actually get to live under the same roof with their boyfriend. I'm just surprised it took you two this long.**

_Well, we were both…_

Before I could finish writing, the note was being snatched up by Mrs. Harden. My eyes widened, and I stared up at her. I hope this doesn't end badly. No one ever got caught writing notes in her class.

"Well it seems that Isabella and Angela have a history lesson of their own to share with us," she said.

I knew my face was red. I could the heat radiating through my cheeks. Great! She was going to read it out loud. And Jessica, the town's 'gossip princess' is in here.

Just as I thought, Mrs. Harden did read the note. As she read, there were gasps and snickering coming from my classmates.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Angela whispered as I slumped down into my chair.

" Don't worry about it, Ang. It isn't your fault. I was the one who started the note. I should have just went to sleep," I mumbled back.

"Now let this be a lesson for all of you. And you, Isabella, maybe if you actually did some sleeping at night, you wouldn't need my class to get some rest. Just so you know, I will be speaking with Dr. Cullen about this," she said as the class erupted into laughter.

Oh Perfect! I'll never hear the end of this. And if she only knew that my sex life had absolutely nothing to do with me sleeping in her boring history class.

I sat in a daze for the rest of class, and when the bell rang, Angela had to be the one to snap me out of it. I already knew what the rest of the day was going to be like, and I absolutely dreaded it.

I was right. Everywhere I went, there was snickering and laughing. Some people even told me 'way to go' as they passed me in the halls. I endured the evil glares from girls that made me feel like I may be on their personal hit list.

Lunch was only a little better for the simple fact that Edward was there. I wasn't the least bit surprised when I noticed my family smiling at me while shaking their heads. All except for Emmett.

"Where's my brother?" I asked, trying not to panic. It wasn't like him to skip lunch.

"The office," Rosalie replied.

This can't be good. "What is he doing in the office?" I asked looking at each and every one of their faces.

I saw Alice nudge Jasper, urging him speak up. "Well, some guys were talking about an incident that occurred during first period. They thought it was funny and Emmett overheard. He thought it was funny, too…until he heard who it was about. Then, he broke both of their noses."

I shook my head slowly. My brother, my brother. He really was just a big teddy bear, but his temper got the best of him. Especially when it came to me. I got up and stormed out of the lunch room, and I heard the others follow behind me.

Once I got to the office, I burst through the doors and walked straight into the principal's office where I knew Emmett was. I made my way to him quickly and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him out.

"Charles Emmett Swan! What the hell is wrong with you?! What have I told you about fighting?" He opened his mouth to answer, but he quickly shut it when I popped him in it.

"Don't answer me when I'm talking to you! I don't care why you did it! I have told you time and time again about your temper! This is your senior year! Do you want to get kicked out?! You better not answer that! I..."

"Uh, Bella. I don't think you should be lecturing Emmett about his temper when you almost have steam coming from your ears right now," Edward said while pulling me away from my brother.

His touch immediately began to calm me, and I felt myself turning a different shade of red as I took in our audience. The principal, assistant principal, secretary, and counselor were all standing in the hallway, watching us in awe.

The principal cleared his throat. "Well, I think that Emmett has learned his lesson, so I feel no need to punish him further. However, I do expect a five thousand word essay on fighting in school on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. Would you all please finish the day without any more mishaps?"

I knew he was just letting us off the hook all because we were 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen's children'. I have to admit, that fact did allow to get away with a lot. Any other student would have been suspended.

We were all headed back toward the lunchroom when I decided I was ready to go home.

"I'm not finishing my classes today," I said as calmly as possible.

We didn't skip often; only when one of us had a particularly bad day. Which didn't happen much.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Let's go to the mall," Alice squealed while jumping up and down.

Everyone smiled at that and headed to the exit that was closest to the lunchroom.

_**A/N: Okay so how did you like it? Leave me a review please.**_

_**Story rec of the week is 'Homecoming' by dont_run. It is totally awesome.**_

_**Follow me on twitter: GinnMeadows  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own…..SM does.**_

_**A/N: Sorry this is late. RL happens....**_

_**Thank you to my amazing Beta, JandMsmommy. Check out her story 'Bedroom Confessions'**_

Uh Oh! Trouble

"Red is your color, Rose, not mine. Therefore, I am not wearing that. It's just not me," I repeated for the umpteenth time.

Rose was trying to get me to buy this little red piece of fabric that she called a dress. It was supposed to be a tube dress…I think.

"Fine, Bella. Don't buy it. I will, but it will not be for me."

I just rolled my eyes.

We had all been at the mall for about an hour. The girls and I were in Macy's getting new clothes, and the boys were at GameStop buying more games for their gaming systems. Why we needed so many different gaming systems…I have no idea. Emmett shared his XBOX 360 with Rose, of course. Jazz shared his Playstation 3 with Alice, Edward had a Wii that he shared with me, and we each had our own PSP or Nintendo DS.

To the outside world, we were all just a bunch of spoiled rotten teens, but the rest of the world didn't understand that everything we had was paid for basically on our own. Yes, Esme and Carlisle were practically rich, but each of us also inherited a lot of money when we…uh…lost…well, you know what happened. So we were not a bunch of spoiled rotten teens. We were just well taken care of. None of us felt the need to point it out.

I was looking at a pair of blue, black, and white Jordans when my cell phone rang. Looking at the Caller ID, I saw it flashing HOME. I quickly answered it, forgetting about what happened at school, and the fact that I was actually suppose to still be in school at that point.

"Noooo!" Alice came running around the corner, screaming. "Bells, don't ans--" She stopped, realizing that it was already too late. She hung her head and turned around.

Stupid, stupid, me.

"Hello, Auntie. How are you today? It is such a lovely day today. I saw the most perfect charm for your bracelet today…" I was trying to charm her but quickly found out it wasn't working.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You Get Your Siblings And Get Home Now!" And then she hung up.

What? She actually hung up on me. That is something my dear Godmother never does. Shit! We were in a whole heap of trouble.

"Way to go, Isabella. You know we are not supposed to have our phones inside school. Why would someone answer their phone while they are in class if their phone is in the car?" Alice asked.

"Well jeez, Alice. She was going to find out anyway. You know she always does. Especially since Mrs. Harden already said that she was going to call Carlisle to let her know about what happened at school today. Of course she was going to find out!" I said defensively, feeling very disappointed in myself. I felt heat rush to my face, and my eyes began to sting.

"Come on. Let's go get the boys," Rose said, pulling Alice and I along.

It only took us a minute to get to GameStop. When we got there, we saw the boys playing the systems on display in the store. _Do they ever get enough?_

"You three are such idiots. Why would you play those here when you have them at home? Better yet, why not just go to the arcade?" Alice said while rolling her eyes.

"Gosh, Pix. What's with the 'tude?" Emmett asked.

"She's just mad because her shopping trip got cut short because Bella slipped up and answered her cell phone when Aunt Esme called," Rose answered.

Jasper put his arm around Alice, causing her to calm down almost immediately.

"Well, no need in crying over spilled milk now. What's done is done, so let's just go home and get our punishment," Edward said as he grabbed my hand and we all began walking out of the store, sulking.

We arrived home fifteen minutes later and sat quiet for a moment, afraid to face the inevitable. We had skipped school before; we just had never been caught. So we had no idea what to expect.

I was the first one to step out of the car and the others followed. After all, this was my fault…in every way.

Esme greeted us at the door…wait; greet sounds friendly. No, she was waiting for us at the door. She looked a little too calm, a mask of indifference on her face.

"Should we be afraid?" I whispered to no one in particular. I saw Jasper nod and Rose shrug in my peripheral.

"Everyone, go have a seat in the family room," Esme ordered.

We did as she said like the obedient children we were and walked into the family room. We all sat down with our heads hung low and our hands in our laps, twiddling our fingers. It was uncanny.

"Now I want to start by saying that while I am talking, I do not want any interruptions. Is that understood?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," We all mumbled.

"I am very disappointed in all of you. Skipping school? Really? I know you are smarter than that. Each of you are at the top ten percent of your class. Why would you do such a thing? I know I have raised you guys better than that. And to make sure you don't try it again, I am taking your vehicles away and will be driving you all to and from school for the next two weeks. Is that understood? No children of mine should be skipping school," she stated firmly.

That last comment made heat rise to my face. It hit the wrong nerve. The one that everyone avoided.

"Yes, ma'am." Everyone mumbled, except for me. She didn't notice though. I'm not really sure what was going on in my head, but I could tell it wasn't good. It was a familiar feeling, and I knew it was wrong.

"Now, Emmett. I heard about what you did, and you know that I do not condone fighting in my home…"

"Well, technically, he wasn't fighting in _your_ home," I stated matter-of-factly, which was followed by a bunch of gasps. I noticed everyone starting to inch away from me.

It was a well-known fact that I never talked back, but on the rare occasion that I did, it always ended badly. It sort of materialized when I got older.

"Isabella. This is your warning," Esme said. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, you will not be allowed to play any game system for a week, and you will bring me your XBOX 360 from your room. Anyone that wants to use it can come get it from me, but they will bring it back when they are done. Is that understood?" she asked.

"Now, Isabella…" That did it. I don't know why, but it broke me. I was so angry I could feel myself shaking.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled. "You are not and will never be my mother. You cannot tell me what to do. You do not own me. And don't feed me that 'my roof, my rules' bull," I said as I got up and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Esme asked, but I'm sure she already knew.

"Home!" And with that, I walked out the door and headed to the one place that I felt as close as whole as I could. My parents' house.

I knew it was wrong to snap like that. I have know idea why I was unable to control myself. After everything they've done for me, the least I could do is respect their rules. That thought didn't stop me from getting out of there, though.

It didn't take me long to get there. I walked right in, went straight to their bedroom, and crawled into their bed. Esme always kept the house for us…as if someone still lived here. I'm sure she did it because she knew that I would come here after one of my…'episodes'.

What is wrong with me? Why do I keep doing this? I pondered these things as I laid in the bed. Aunt Esme has always wanted what was best for me. She and Uncle Carlisle took me in when I was damaged. They probably hadn't realized yet that I couldn't be fixed. They are the best thing that has ever happened to me, along with the rest of my family.

I laid there for a while, weeping until I eventually cried myself to sleep.

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I tried to move, but then I felt something lightweight holding my legs down. It took me a moment to comprehend…only long enough for me to get smacked in the face by a tiny arm. I figured it to belong to Alice.

I turned my head in the opposite direction to confirm my suspicion.

Yup. And there was Rosalie on my other side, sleeping peacefully. If I knew my family, the boys would be surrounding the bed in sleeping bags.

I know what you're wondering. And no, we don't do this often; maybe about twice a year. Whenever I am having a hard time, all five of them follow me here and only make themselves present once I have had enough time to cool off.

I pushed Alice off of me. "Get off me, Ali!" I chuckled when she rolled off the bed, and then I heard the sound of someone getting the air knocked out of them.

"What a way to wake up." Jasper coughed.

Everyone started waking up one by one. Then, I felt the arms of my angel wrap around me.

"Feeling better, love?" he asked. I just nodded. It was true. I wasn't feeling angry anymore, but I was very disappointed in how I had treated my Godmother.

This reminded me of the night we went and got Alice and Edward.

"Come here, Bells." I heard Emmett's big booming voice say. I got up and walked over to him. He pulled me into one of his big bear hugs and kissed my forehead.

Just then, his phone rang.

He flipped it open. "Talk to me!" he answered.

"Oh, hey."

"Yeah, we got her. Don't worry, she's fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Yeah. Okay, we're on our way." He hung up with a confused look on his face.

"That was Uncle Carlisle. Something has happened and we need to get home immediately," he said.

Oh no. Dreadful thoughts immediately popped in my head.

Esme. Something has happened to her. It's my entire fault. I will never be able to apologize and tell her how thankful I am and how much I love her.

I looked around at my siblings and saw almost the exact expression on their faces that I am sure was on mine.

The only thing left to do is to go find out….

_**A/N: Okay you guys what do you think has happened? Is it as bad as Bella thinks or is she overreacting? Please review!**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**Fic Rec of the Week is: 'Failure to Thrive' by julesnerd.**_

_**Follow me on twitter:GinnMeadows  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight….except this!**_

_**I know this is late again, but real life happens.  
**_

_**A/N: Special Thanks to JandMsmommy. She's my wonderful beta. Check out her story 'Bedroom Confessions'. Also thanks to my girls on Twitter...you know who you are!  
**_

Aw. Come On? Please don't make us…

We all ran back home in silence, everyone stealing an occasional quick glance at me. They know me all too well.

"I know what you are thinking, Isa…I…uh, I mean…Bella, and you better stop. Whatever has happened is not, and I repeat, not your fault. It's not even as bad as you all are worried about," Alice ranted.

"Alice is right. I mean, Uncle Carlisle didn't sound like anything bad has happened, and most of all, I'm sure I would hear it in his voice if something was wrong with Esme," Emmett agreed.

"I agree," Rose said.

We got home and went straight to the family room. As soon as I saw Esme, I ran up to her, hugging her so tight that she probably had trouble breathing.

I began to sob. "I…I…I'm so s-s-sorry, Auntie. I didn't mean any of those things I said. I…"

"Shh, sweetheart. It's okay. You don't have to explain. Just calm down," she interrupted while stroking the back of my head.

I calmed down, and the two of us sat down on the couch side by side, and I laid my head in her lap while she continued to stroke my hair.

"Emmett said that something had happened. What's wrong, Uncle Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"Well, it's just that Emmett and Bella have to go away for a little while," he stated.

Everyone gasped.

No. But I apologized. Esme said everything was fine. Now they are sending me away for my behavior? That must have been why she said it was okay. She knew she wasn't going to have to deal with them anymore. But why Emmett? No doubt they knew I would not go without him. But then, why not the others? I won't go without them either. And Edward.

I looked up with tears freely flowing down my cheeks like a waterfall.

"Aw, come on? Please don't make us go," Emmett begged.

"But…" I tried to question.

"Don't worry, Bella. It's only for a about week. It's your Grandmother. She's not doing too well and they don't see her making it too much longer. She's been asking for the two of you," Carlisle said.

I felt immediately relieved. I mean, not that my grandmother may be dying, but that they were not getting rid of us.

I love my grandparents; I do. They just never felt like family to me. I don't want to go, but I guess I should, you know, to apologize for everything and to thank her for giving us to our Godparents. That really was the best thing for all of us.

"Well, can't the others come too? No, better yet, can't we all go together?" I pleaded.

"No, Bella. Sorry we can't. Rosalie and Jasper have both missed way too many days of school when they were out with pneumonia at the beginning of the year. And we never know when Edward or Alice may need to use their days. So, I think it best that you two go on your own to visit your grandparents," Carlisle said.

It was true. Rosalie and Jasper had both been sick. Whenever one gets sick, so does the other. I think it is a twin thing. They had both been out for like two weeks or so.

"Alright. If you say so," I said begrudgingly.

"Well, now that that's settled, I think it is safe to let you know that I have already booked your flights for Friday morning, and you'll be staying until next Friday morning," Carlisle told us.

I just nodded my head.

Everyone scattered around the house, doing their own thing. I headed up to my bedroom, but before I got there, I felt Emmett's massive hands grab me and yank me into his room.

"Gosh, Emmett. Take my arms off, will ya?" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Bells. I just had to ask you something," he said.

"Go on," I replied.

"Well, I noticed how reluctant you were about going to Arizona, and I was just wondering if you wanted me to get you out of it," he stated while looking down in his lap.

That was Emmett for you. He was always concerned about what I wanted. He didn't like it when people told me no or told me what to do. It was as if he felt like he was the only person that knew what was best for me, but he usually left a mess when he tried to intervene. Gotta love my Emmie.

"Oh, Emmie bear. Honestly, it's fine. I feel like we need to go. It's the least I could do after the scene I made when they were going to take us with them," I said, giving him a big bear hug.

He chuckled. "Yeah, you gotta admit, it was pretty funny seeing you take a bite out of Grandma. It was even funnier to see the looks she gave you every summer when we went to visit. She looked as though she thought you were going to suck her blood."

I laughed at the memory. He was right though. After we moved in with Carlisle and Esme, we continued to visit our Grandparents for about a week out of the summer every year. Which was no problem, since Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward would go along with us. We didn't make it this year due to all of our extracurricular activities.

Our summer was so busy. Between our sport camps that we attended, the boys' piano lessons, the girls' and my violin lessons, babysitting and landscaping jobs, we barely had time to go anywhere.

We laughed and talked about some of the things that we had gotten into over the years as we had our brief uninterrupted brother/sister moment.

I reminded him of the time he took Uncle Carlisle's Mercedes on a joy ride when he was thirteen and then got caught by one of the deputies. He was actually able to talk himself out of trouble, and the deputy told him that if he took it straight home and never tried it again, his secret would be safe. The deputy followed him all the way home just to be sure.

He reminded me of the time we went to the park and had a swinging contest when I was ten. I won by default. The point of the contest was to swing as high as we could, then jump out of the swing in mid air to see who could 'fly' the farthest. I accidentally slipped out of the swing when it was at its highest point and actually flew and hit a tree. The tree was in the center of the sand box which wasn't too far in front of the swings. I mean, what kind of idiot plant plants a tree in the middle of a sandbox or puts a sandbox around a tree? Well, anyway I woke up to Emmett carrying me home. Surprisingly, I only had a concussion. Uncle Carlisle had our own playground built in the backyard after that.

We talked like that for hours until Auntie Esme called us down for dinner. She made my favorite: fried shrimp, chicken Caesar salad, Garlic Texas Toast, cranberry juice, and strawberry cheesecake for dessert.

This was my family and I couldn't have been happier. There was nothing that could keep me away.

_**A/N: I know this is kind of short. It was actually suppose to go with the last chapter, but then it would have seemed too long. Tell me what you think. Oh and the swing incident actually happened to me when I was eight years old. And the joy ride was one of my cousins' stunts. LOL. **_

_**Warning: Upsetting chapters are coming. Maybe in two or three chapters.**_

_**Fic Rec of the week: 'This is Not My Life' by isakassees.**_

_**Follow me on Twitter: GinnMeadows.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Special Thanks to my Beta JandMsmommy. Go check out her story 'Bedroom Confessions'.**_

_**A special Shout out to AydenMorgen and Lehava. Those two just really made my day today by blowing up my inbox with review alerts.  
**_

Anticipation

The anticipation has been killing me. I was more than ready for next week to come and go already. I stand at the bathroom door, waiting for Rose to come out. She has been spending a lot of time in there the past two days. She even stayed out of school the day before, sick with some kind of bug.

"Rose, hurry up!" I yell as I bang on the door.

"Go away!" she shouts back.

I sigh and decide that I'll just use Edward's. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do that since I'll likely take longer to get ready.

Ever since my birthday, it's been difficult for Edward and I to keep our hands to ourselves. I usually wait for everyone to go to sleep at night before I sneak into his bedroom, and I get up in the morning before everyone else does to go back to mine. It wasn't until the day before that I realized Rose and Ali do the same thing.

Emmett has gotten over the fact that Edward and I are having sex, but we don't dare flaunt it. Carlisle eventually caught wind of it, which led to yet another sex talk. Hopefully, it was the last.

I grab the clothes that Alice has left laying neatly on my nightstand and head down the hall. I make it to Edward's door and knock. Knocking is more for show than anything else since it's not really necessary. He opens it slightly; enough for him to peek through. Before we have a moment to even lock eyes, the door is swung open, and Edward grabs me, sweeping me off my feet and peppering my mouth with kisses. I smile against his lips and giggle like a little girl. That damn giggling.

"Good morning, love," he says breathlessly into my ear.

"Well gosh, Edward. If I didn't know any better, I would think you hadn't seen me all night." I laugh.

"According to everyone else, I haven't," he replied

"Yeah, yeah. Put me down. Rosalie's hogging the bathroom, so I need to use yours."

"Anything for you, my love. Do you need any assistance?" he asks, wagging his eyebrows and grinning suggestively.

I smirk at him. "Nope," I answered, popping the 'p' at the end. "If you assist me, we won't make it to school on time and then you won't get your surprise that I have for you this evening. And besides, you're already dressed and ready. " I quickly walk to his bathroom and shut the door.

I finish getting ready as fast as possible. I was in a pair of dark skinny leg jeans, a yellow baby doll shirt, and a matching pair of Sperry's. I parted my hair and wore it in two pigtails at the back that flowed over my shoulders. I look over myself in the mirror and smile, knowing Alice will be proud.

Everyone was downstairs waiting for me when I was done. Esme hands me my backpack, two homemade blueberry muffins to eat on the way, and a bottle of orange juice. I hurry out the door with the others, and we jump in Rosalie's car. Due to "good behavior", our keys had been returned to us the night before.

"So…you ready for tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Ha. As ready as I'm gonna be. It's just going to be hard being away from everyone for an entire week."

"Well, at least you get out of school for a week," Rose replies.

"Yeah, but I'll be returning to a week's worth of make-up homework. Hey, by the way Rose, I wasn't expecting you to go to school today. Are you feeling better? With all of the time that you spent in the bathroom this morning, I figured you were still sick."

"Um, yeah…Oh it was just…cramps." She sounded a little unsure.

We arrived at school in no time thanks to Rose's driving. We pulled up at the exact time as the boys did and got out of the car quickly. The boys grabbed our backpacks for us and led us inside.

Once again, all eyes are on us as we walked into school together. I resist the urge to narrow my eyes at them and look away instead. _These people really needed to get some lives._

"Alright, see everyone at lunch," Jasper says as we all part ways.

Edward walked to me to my class and kissed my temple before glaring at Mike Newton, who was grinning greedily at me. I roll my eyes, annoyed and amused that the boy couldn't seem to take a hint.

The first half of the day went by pretty smoothly, and I met the family at our usual table for lunch. Alice and Emmett were already there and the others weren't far behind me.

We had been there for about fifteen minutes when I noticed Alice sitting quietly, a very glum expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Ali?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just really don't want you and Emmett to go. Maybe I could talk Uncle Carlisle into shortening the trip to just for the weekend," she replied.

I shook my head. " No, Alice. It's fine. It seems like you're dreading this more than we are."

"I think I am. I just got this really bad feeling about this trip. Like something big is going to happen," she said. "You two just promise me you'll be very careful."

"We will, Pix. No need to worry," Emmett promised.

Alice's paranoia was starting to make me nervous. I am going to say goodbye to my grandmother as her dying wish. I hope this doesn't mean she's going to pass while we're there. I'm not sure I could handle that. It's official; Alice's freaky way of knowing things now has me freaked out.

The rest of the afternoon went by as fast as the morning had. Luckily, the teachers gave Emmett and I all of our work for the week to work on while we are away. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all had practice this afternoon, so I rode home with Emmett and Edward.

As usual, we got home within minutes. Edward helped me out of the car and playfully picked me up to give me a piggy back ride into the house. We were immediately hit with the scent of fresh chocolate chip cookies. Esme put them on a plate and set out glasses of milk for us as well.

"Are you two packed?" she asked.

Emmett nodded. I looked at him then shook my head with a smirk. Rose must have packed for him.

"Rose packed my suitcase for me last night," he said. I knew it.

"I'm going to get to it as soon as I'm done with my snack," I said quickly.

"Do you need any help?" Edward asked. I didn't since I was just going to gather enough to make it throughout the week.

"Yeah," I told him anyway, wanting to spend some more time alone with him before I left.

When I opened my closet, I chuckled right away. Sitting on the floor was a fully packed suitcase that contained everything I could possibly need and more. Only one name came to mind when I saw it; Alice. _Should I even be surprised?_

Edward laughed. "We should have known. She probably did Emmett's too, and he just thinks it was Rose."

"Remind me to thank her," I told him.

I plopped on my bed and laid back, eyes closed. I was only there for a moment before I felt Edward hovering over me. By the time I opened my eyes, our lips had collided.

I was in heaven immediately. His mouth, no doubt, is the best taste in the world. My fingers tangled in his hair, and his hands began to explore my body as our tongues fought for dominance. My lungs began to scream for air, so I pulled back to take a breath.

"Should we really be doing this right now?" I asked breathlessly.

"Of course we should. We are going to be separated for a whole week. What else would we be doing?" he replied, looking at me in confusion.

"No, I think we should also spend some quality time together," I said.

"Bella, but this is quality time," he said, attacking my neck with open mouthed kisses.

"Edward."

"Bella," he whined.

"Edward," I said again, sternly. He pulled back and saw the severity in my expression.

"Fine. Let's go play the Wii." He stood and stomped out of the room, resembling a four year old not getting its way.

We played various games until the rest of the family made it home. Carlisle brought home pizza and hot wings for dinner, and Esme made salad to go with it. After we finished eating, we ended the evening with a game of charades.

I went through my usual nightly ritual. I changed into Edward's favorite pair of boy shorts and tank top then waited until everyone was asleep before I headed to his room. To any other person, he would have appeared to be in deep sleep, but I knew better. I quietly climbed into bed with him and laid my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm really going to miss you. This next week is going to be hell with you away," he whispered.

"The feeling is mutual," I assured him. "Will you call me every night?"

He smiled. "As long as it's your voice I wake up to every morning."

"You want me to wake up before Alice? You know that's impossible."

His smile faded at my words, and I couldn't refuse him. Instead, I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster and brought my hand down between us. My fingertips glided over the hard bulge in his thin flannel pants.

He was going to get the best goodbye ever.

_**Reviews make me smile. So let me know what you think.**_

_**Wanna rec a story? Leave it in a review.**_

_**Fic Rec of the week is 'Empty Panes and Pretty Things' by AydenMorgen.**_

_**Follow me on Twitter: GinnMeadows  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to JandMsmommy for being my beta. She's really awesome so check out her story: 'Bedroom Confessions'.  
**_

Phoenix

_(Present)_

"Jacob! Please be careful. We don't want anyone getting hurt," I yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" he hollered back sarcastically.

Knowing what I know now about Alice and her gut feelings, I probably would have never gotten on that plane that took me to Phoenix. Although some things may have happened anyway had I stayed, I still feel that a few would not have. There are really no words that can describe that trip.

_(Memory)_

The drive to the airport was quiet. We all piled into the family SUV when Alice made a huge fiasco about everyone seeing us off. She wouldn't take no for an answer, so Carlisle obliged and warned them that they would all be dropped off at school immediately afterwards.

Emmett and I said our goodbyes once we got there. With the way Alice was crying, you would have thought that we never coming back. She hugged both of us tightly, and her hands had to practically be pried off of us.

I fought back a tear when Edward gently held my face and kissed me softly. Then we promised one another that we would be the first and last voices each other would hear everyday.

Rose was also taking it a lot harder than I would have expected. She had been quite clingy lately, no doubt as a result of knowing she would have to be separated from Emmett for a week. I mean, they had been together longer than any of us and had never really spent more than a couple of days apart at a time. Plus, I couldn't help but notice that her complexion looked a little green. It had me worried, and I made a mental note to check on her during our layover.

Aunt Esme warned us to be on our best behavior and made us promise to call her at least once a day so she could at least hear our voices. I expected no less from her since she always kept us all at arm's length. She really was a little overprotective at times, but I loved her just the same.

We said our final goodbyes, and Emmett grabbed my hand to lead the way. "Come on, Bellie Bear. Let's get this out the way."

"Alright, Emmie Bear," I replied.

It didn't take long to board our flight, and in typical 'Cullen style', we rode first class. I really wish they didn't make such a fuss over us, but I was used to it.

I almost immediately fell asleep on the flight and woke up two hours later, just as we landed in San Francisco. We had just enough time to make it to the next gate and board our flight, but I was glad for that since we didn't have to sit round and wait at the SFO. The nap on the first flight was more than enough for me, and I was completely awake during the next.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett said at one point.

"Yeah, Emm?"

"Wanna hear the upside to this trip?"

"What's that?" I asked, wondering how in the world there could be an upside to going to see our dying grandmother.

"We won't be forced to play with or be nice to Little Jimmy from next door." He laughed, and I smiled at him lovingly. Leave it to Emmett to always find an upside.

"Good point." I chuckled.

Little Jimmy was one of the kids that lived next door to our grandparents. He was a year younger than me and had coarse, curly, tangled blonde hair. He wore thick, coke bottle glasses and had those weird looking braces with the colorful rubber bands. His limbs were long and lanky, and the size of his feet somehow didn't seem to match his body. He use to follow Rose, Ali, and me around when we came down for the summers, and we finally realized that he had a huge crush on each of us. It was cute at first and the boys thought it was hilarious, so it didn't really bother us.

However, he started to get clingy and touchy-feely after a while, and we decided we had had enough. Then the little monster had the nerve to say that we were being mean and bullying him, which caused my grandparents to force us to let him 'tag along'. He was actually one of the reasons that we decided to skip the trip this past summer.

The rest of the flight was quiet. Emmett sat still and played a game on his DSI while I worked on one of my Fan Fiction stories. What can I say; it's an addicting hobby.

I looked over at Emmett after a moment and noticed that his eyes were closed. I chuckled quietly when I realized that he was actually asleep in playing position. So I cuddled into his side and worked on my writing for the remainder of the flight. Before I knew it, we had landed and were on our way to retrieve our luggage.

We weren't really sure who was supposed to be picking us from the airport. I knew that if Gram was as bad as they said she was, Pop wasn't going to leave her side even for a minute.

Just as we reached the exit, we heard a deep, unfamiliar voice shout our names.

We turned around to see huge muscular guy with long, blonde hair and bright green eyes. He wasn't as big as Emm, but he looked like he could give him a run for his money. Something about him looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Who is that?" I asked Emmett.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Bells," he replied in an unsure tone.

The guy headed toward us as we just stood stoic, still not sure of what to do. Once he got close enough, he spoke again.

"I bet you don't even remember me, do you?" he said with a laugh.

"Umm…" was all Emmett could get out. I just shook my head.

He pulled something out of his pocket and reached up to his face. When he removed his hand, I realized that he had put on a pair of thick framed glasses, and I burst out laughing.

"Well I'll be damned…Little Jimmy, is that you?" Emmett snorted.

The guy's smile faltered, and I thought I saw a flash of anger, but he quickly recovered.

"Yeah, it's me, but no one calls me that anymore. It's just James now," he replied smugly.

"I can see why," Emmett retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Well anyways, your grandfather sent me to pick you up, so here I am. Let's go. Bella, is this your bag?" he asked as he reached for my luggage. I nodded. "Emmett, you're on your own."

I couldn't help but think that this growth spurt of his was a little creepy. I mean, the kid was younger than me, and he looked fully grown or even overly grown…or something.

We walked to the parking lot in silence. He had driven my grandfather's black Cadillac. We got into the car and headed to the house.

"So, you do lots for our grandparents?" Emmett asked.

"Pretty much," James answered.

"Aren't you like fifteen or something? How do you even have a license?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Special circumstances or some shit like that. I dunno. Your grandfather set it up."

"So, I see you've grown a lot since we last saw you," I commented.

"Yup," was all he said. The longer we were with him, the more I became very wary of his behavior and quick responses. I'm not even sure why; I was just uneasy.

"How are the others? I thought that they would have come too. You all used to be inseparable," James inquired.

"Yeah, it was a pretty rough departure for us. But they weren't allowed to use up their absentee days yet. You know how parents can be," Emm told him with a shrug.

I couldn't help but notice how James kept looking at me through the rearview mirror with a smile. It was really starting to creep me out, and his next comment just added to his creepiness.

"So, Bella…you've…matured."

I cringed. He's checking me out. Yeah, he wasn't ugly. In fact, he looked pretty good. I just keep picturing the Little Jimmy we used to know.

_Does he realize that he doesn't even stand a chance with me?_

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked.

"Actually, she is. You remember Edward, don't you? Man, you think you've grown. You should see him. Yeah, I keep him and Jazz in the gym. No one was surprised when those two got together. I thought Jazz would throw a bitch fit when he found out because he's almost as protective over Bells as I am. But anyway, she's taken, so if you know what's good for you, you _will_ look the other way," Emmett told him.

I resisted the urge to jut my chin out in pride. Emm had obviously seen him eye fucking me in the rearview mirror.

_Take that, Little Jimmy. _I internally smiled.

"Sure, man. I can take a hint. Stay away from your unavailable baby sister. I guess that's the reason why she isn't already all over me like the rest of these chicks. Man, I'm pulling hoes left and right. Hey, by the way, there's a party at one of my friend's house tonight. Y'all should come with me," James told us.

I turned my head to the window and rolled my eyes.

"Look, man, we're here to visit our dying grandmother. Why would we even think about partying? And I don't know what you do here in Phoenix and how you were raised, but where I'm from, we don't refer to the ladies as _chicks_ and _hoes_, so I would appreciate it if you refrained from doing so in our presence. You know, from the sounds of it, I don't want Bella anywhere near you and your friends," Emmett spat.

James just looked at him with a blank expression and nodded as he pulled into my grandparents' driveway, which hadn't changed one bit.

We got out of the car. Emm and James grabbed our bags as I headed into the house with them following right behind me.

"Here are the car keys. Tell your grandfather I had to go and that I'll stop by in the morning," James said as he dropped my stuff of in the doorway and bolted out the door without even waiting for a reply.

"Bells, you head on upstairs to see Gram while I put our things away."

"No, I'll wait for you. I don't want to go alone."

"Sure thing. Just give me a minute."

It didn't take him long to get our stuff put away, and we headed down the hall to the room which we knew to be our grandparents'. The smell of the house made my nose burn. It smelled like a hospital. And once we got to the room, it felt like we were actually in a hospital.

The whole right side of the room was set up like some kind of intensive care unit, complete with the uncomfortable bed with rough off-white sheets.

Pop turned his head at the sound of us entering the bedroom. I grabbed Emmett's hand as he pulled me forward.

"How's it going, Pop?" he asked.

He only acknowledged us with a nod. I stepped forward timidly to give him a hug, and I turned to kiss Gram on her forehead, but stopped dead in my tracks once I saw her appearance. My heart immediately broke. You could easily tell she was dying. Her face was sunk in, she was as pale as could be, and her body was so frail. She looked like she would break with even the slightest touch. I closed my eyes and proceeded with the kiss as quickly as possible.

At that moment, everything I had ever done wrong to my grandmother came back to me, and I hated myself for it. If I could take it back, I would. I would even have made sure we all visited the past summer like we were supposed to. Emmett suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts.

"How has she been?" he asked Pop.

"Sleeping mostly. Every few days, she mumbles about how she failed your parents by leaving you there in that little town," Pop replied.

Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"It's what we all wanted. She knows how happy we were to stay. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle take wonderful care of us. Everyone agreed that it was better for us to just stay there rather than uproot us. It was all we knew," I told him.

"Yeah, Pop. Bells is right. We're sorry for any trouble we might have caused you over the years by not wanting to come live with you, but it's what was best," Emm agreed.

"I'm gonna go down and make some dinner or something," I told them. I didn't think I could stand another minute in that room. I felt as though I was staring death in the face. And Pop wasn't that far off either. It looked like he hadn't slept in days, maybe even weeks.

It made me think of Love Birds. I couldn't help but wonder if when Grams passed, would Pop follow soon after her?

I went into the kitchen to find something to make for dinner and quickly decided on fried chicken, Caesar salad, mashed potatoes, and dinner rolls.

I was half way through with dinner when I realized that I was out of flour. Half of the chicken was already done, so I could either bake the rest, go to the store to get more flour, or go next door and borrow some. The latter seemed like the better option.

To keep from having to go back upstairs, I quickly sent Emm a text to let him know that I was going next door to Mrs. Van de Kamp's for some more flour. I would probably be back before he even took notice of the message. I grabbed a large Ziploc bag and hurried next door.

When I got to the house, the front door was wide open, but the screen was latched. So I yelled in an attempt to get someone's attention.

"Mrs. Van de Kamp!"

She immediately appeared around the corner. "Yes?" she answered. "Isabella? Is that you?" she asked. She always used our proper names when addressing us. "Oh my God! How long has it been? Where are Mary Alice, and Rosalie? You three used to be inseparable."

"Only Emmett and I were able to come this time. We're only here to visit Grams for the week," I replied.

"Of course. I figured you would be here soon. She hasn't been well at all, you know?"

"Yes ma'am. She was asking for us, so here we are."

"My, my, my. You've grown so. You are turning out to be quite the young lady and you look so much like your mother. Everyone here missed you this summer. I bet you are all so busy now," she rambled.

"I get that a lot, and yeah, we've got so much going on in school right now. Um…but hey…I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I kind of have dinner on and I ran out of flour…" I said holding up the Ziploc bag and giving it a little shake.

"Oh certainly, darling. Follow me," she interrupted. I knew she would have droned on had I not stopped her.

She filled the Ziploc bag with flour and happily sent me on my way, making me promise to come back and have a 'sitting' with her before I left Phoenix.

I was almost back to my grandparents' porch when I got the sudden feeling that I was being followed. I stopped, and just as I was about to turn around, I felt a cold, clammy hand grab my face, successfully covering my mouth as their other hand held my torso tight. I tried to scream, but I was sure it was too muffled for anyone to hear. They didn't say anything as they dragged me away, and I tried to tell myself not to panic.

_**Uh oh! who's got Bella? Tell me what you think in a review!**_

_**Fic rec's for this week: 'I Run to You' by MidnightTrain recc'd by me and 'We Don't Break, We Bend' by LyricalKris recc'd by Lehava.**_

_**Want to rec a story or author? leave it in a review!  
**_

_**Follow me on Twitter: GinnMeadows  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you to my Beta, JandMsmommy. Go check out her story 'Bedroom Confessions."**_

_**Warning: Violent Chapter!  
**_

Save Me!

It didn't take long for me to realize where I was being dragged to. There was an old shed in the backyard that we all used as a clubhouse when we were younger. The size of the yard was enormous, so I began to panic, knowing there wasn't any point in screaming. No one would be able to hear me anyway.

We stopped at the entrance of the shed, and suddenly my assailant said, "Do not scream. I'm not trying to hurt you. I just wanted a chance to talk to you without your brother." The voice was familiar right away. His tone was calm, cool, and collected. Not menacing at all; almost genuine….almost.

I didn't trust him, but I figured it was probably best that I stay calm and do as he said. I mean, this was Little Jimmy after all. I nodded my head to show him that I understood, and he removed his hand from my mouth, stepping away so that he could push the door closed.

It was dark in there since there was no electricity, but slivers of moonlight shone through the cracks in the walls.

"You wanted to talk, so talk. But please make it quick because I have dinner on, and the last thing I need is for it to burn." I snapped, while crossing my arms over my chest in an attempt to cover up and appear annoyed. I refused to let him see the little bit of fear I had stored inside, hoping it would get me out of there quicker.

"Yeah, I just want to get reacquainted," he replied with a smirk that I could only describe as disgusting. He slowly began to walk towards me. He stopped once he saw me taking a step back.

I scoffed. "Whatever, Ji- James." I rolled my eyes. "I'm Bella, you're James. I have a boyfriend and a brother who won't hesitate to kick your ass. You don't have a chance. There, consider us reacquainted. Now back the fuck OFF!" The last sentence slipped out with a second thought.

"Tsk, tsk, Baby Bells. You're in no position to talk to me that way." He shook his head. His eyes had darkened, and his mouth turned downward, into a slight frown. "But I must admit, I kind of like feisty Bella."

"You know Em is the only one allowed to call me Baby Bells." I spat as I felt heat rush to my face. I could feel my body start to tremble with anticipation, fearful of what was coming.

"Now you don't expect me to believe that, do you? Are you sure your little Eddie doesn't call you that? I can just imagine what comes out of his mouth during what one might call 'throes of passion'. " He started walking towards me again, and I kept stepping away until my back was against the woodworking table.

"What are you talking about, James?" I asked. My voice wasn't as strong as it had been as my resolve was slowly crumbling.

He laughed maniacally. I was definitely starting to believe that this guy was truly demented. "You know damn well what I mean, Bella!" he sneered. "Is. He. Hitting _that_?" His eyes glided over my body.

"No!" I shouted. I don't know why I lied. It just came out, and I'm pretty sure it was the wrong decision.

"Yeah, right. I know I would be…" he trailed off. His eyes were so full of lust that he may as well had been salivating at the mouth.

I had nowhere to go. I was literally trapped. He stepped even closer, until he reached his hand out to touch my face. He trailed one of his gross fingers down my cheek. He was so close now that I could feel his hot breath on me.

"Um…James." I swallowed hard. "I really should be getting back to the house now before dinner burns. You're more than welcome to join us." I had no idea if my attempt to be pleasant with him would work, but I had to try. I was breathing heavily, and my heart was pounding furiously. I was trying to come up with anything that would convince him to take me home, so that we wouldn't be alone at least.

He chuckled. "Sure. So your brother can kick me right out. Not gonna happen. Do I look stupid to you?" He growled.

His hand that was trailing down my face moved to cup my breast, and his other hand gripped my ass roughly. It was when I felt his erection against my waist that I had the uncontrollable urge to push him away. So I did.

He only budged a little and was right back on me again. His body collided with mine, and he lifted me up onto the table quickly, causing my back to scrape against the jagged edge of the table. I yelped in pain.

"Now, just be cooperative, and I promise to make this as quick as possible." He was panting, and his hands groped at me forcefully. The smell of his stale breath made my stomach turn. I was beginning to feel dizzy, and I could feel the bile start to rise in my throat.

Before I realized what was happening, he crashed he his dry, chapped lips to mine. The taste of his mouth only made the urge to throw up worse, and I winced when I felt my lip split at the force of his repulsive kiss. My mouth opened a little at the pain, and he pushed his tongue in my mouth while trying to shove his hands into my pants. The first thought that came to mind as I struggled against him was to bite. I grabbed his bottom lip in between my teeth and clamped down with as much strength as I could muster.

"Fuck! You bitch! You're gonna pay for that!" he screamed as he reached behind me to snatch my head by my hair, causing me to cry out loudly.

_Maybe that was loud enough…and someone heard me…_

The force with which he used to yank on my hair made me almost sure that he had pulled a clump from my scalp. Without another thought, I pulled my right leg back and struck him in the groin. He shrieked, and his hands immediately dropped from my head. I quickly took my chance to run as he was buckled over in pain, screaming a string of profanities.

Before I could get to the door, I tripped over something. I would never be sure of what it was. It could have been a rock or a root; who knows. I looked back to see James scrambling to catch up with me, and he was getting close.

_Fuck, why did I look back again?_

I was still struggling to get up when his clammy hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground. I landed with a thud. I heard the sudden sound of a loud pop, then pain shot through my other ankle, causing me to scream once again.

_Dear Lord, please let Emmett hear me._

As he dragged me, the entire left side of my body scraped against the dirt and rocks. I could only kick and scream, occasionally hitting him in various parts of the body.

He yanked my body closer to him, causing me to roll over on my back. He placed one hand around my throat and the other over my mouth, effectively silencing me. I felt something warm and hard pressing against my stomach as he moved to lay on top of me. I turned my head and began to cry when I realized what it was. The nausea came back in full force, and my throat convulsed involuntarily.

The tears were flowing as I struggled to breathe. I put my hands on his back and clawed violently at his skin with my finger nails. He hissed in pain and arched his back, releasing my face. I took the chance to lift my head up and spit in his face.

This proved to be a terrible idea. He retaliated immediately, bringing his hand back to punch me in my left jaw. My head jerked to the side, and the taste of blood was potent in my mouth as I felt a sharp pain go though my neck.

I started to feel dizzy, and my breath was coming in shallow pants. I still attempted to struggle against him, but my focus was wavering fast.

The last thing I remembered was being lifted from the ground before everything faded to black…

_**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Fic Rec for the week: The Naked Guy Upstairs by AngryBadgerGirl.**_

_**Follow me on Twitter: GinnMeadows  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful beta, JandMsmommy. If you haven't checked out her story, Bedroom Confessions, you need to read it as soon as your done reading this update.**_

_** Okay, so this chapter is a little earlier, but I must say that the chapters will come a bit slower from here on out.**_

_** WARNING: Parts of this chapter may be hard to read...  
**_

The Hospital

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

_What the hell is that beeping? _I wonder.

I attempt to turn my head towards the annoying beeping sound and immediately groan in pain. Even the groan itself caused pain.

In fact, I hurt all over my body. I open my eyes, and it takes me a while to focus, but I instantly realize that I'm in the hospital.

I feel like my head has been run over by a semi. My back, along with the whole left side of my body is aching with a slight burning sensation. But nothing compares to the pain in my mouth when I try to open it. My breathing accelerates, and the beeping sound starts to speed up.

I hear the sounds of someone rushing into the room, and they start messing with the machine. It isn't long before everything fades to black again…

I drifted in and out of darkness for an unknown length of time. Not once ever seeing or sensing the presence of any of my family.

_Beep, Beep, beep, beep…_

There's that beeping again.

I quickly realize that some of the pain from earlier has subsided. I still felt like shit though.

This time when I opened my eyes, I was able to keep them open and focus much easier than I had been able to before. I turned my head to the right when I hear the sound of light snoring. I almost smiled at who I saw…almost. That shit was still too painful.

My brother was here. He was laid back in one of those awful sitting room chairs with his feet propped up on another. I didn't know what to do to get his attention without causing myself more pain.

Right then, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a different beeping. I quickly noticed that it was coming from Emmett's alarm on his watch, and he jumped up as he was startled by it. He was at my side not a minute later.

It wasn't until he was hovering over me that he saw my eyes open, and he knew I was awake. I heard his breathing hitch and saw that his eyes were filled with tears, effectively causing mine to fill also.

"Oh my gosh, Baby Bells! You have no idea how happy I am to see your beautiful brown eyes. I was so afraid I was going to lose you no matter how many times the doctors and nurses told me you would be fine. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. It's my job to protect you, and I have failed. I should have told you not to go anywhere alone when we first got here. Unc and Antie are going to kill me…" he rambled on as tears fell from his face.

Needing to stop him, I did the only thing I could do. I grunted. And even that hurt.

"Don't talk. Please don't try. Your mouth is wired shut from having a broken jaw," he said in reply to my grunt. My eyes went as wide as saucers, followed by my eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

He grabbed my hand, one of the only parts of my body that didn't ache, but he quickly let go. "Shit! I didn't meant to…did I hurt you?" he said hurriedly.

I looked down at my hand and saw that I was missing the fingernail from my middle finger, and the one on my ring finger was torn down pretty low.

_Well, it's the least of my pain._

Studying my own hand drew my attention to his, which was swollen, bruised, and looked to be scratched up. My breathing picked up, causing the beeping of the machine to increase in speed again.

_What the hell happened to us?_

Emmett jumped up and hurried out the room, mumbling something about getting a doctor. He was back a minute later with a short lady with long black hair wearing a white lab coat. She smiled slightly at me.

A sudden wave of inexplicable and immense nausea hit me, and I could literally do nothing as I laid there and vomited all over myself.

Emmett just stood back, looking paler than normal as the doctor cleaned me up, while explaining that the vomiting was completely normal due to my injuries.

"Now let's try this again," the doctor said in a soft voice. "I am Dr. Michaels and will be the one treating you for the most part. I assume that you have noticed that your mouth is wired shut, so I advise that you not try to speak. I will only ask you yes or no questions, and in response, I need you to blink once for no and twice for yes. Is that understood?"

I blinked twice.

"Very good, Isabella," she replied. I almost flinched at the name. Emmett noticed.

"She only goes by Bella," he told her stoically.

"Bella it is then," she replied with a smile.

_What the hell is there to smile about? I want to know what the fuck happened!_

She must have seen the frown on my face because she quickly continued.

"As I said before, your mouth is wired shut and that is due to a broken jaw. You also have a linear skull fracture, which is usually caused by blunt force trauma to the back of your head. Your left ankle is also broken, and you are suffering from whiplash. The left side of your body, as well as your back, are covered in abrasions, and you have contusions in various parts of your body, including your face, neck, thighs, arms, legs, abdomen, and buttocks. You have been in and out of consciousness for the last two days. Now do you remember any of what happened?"

I tried incredibly hard to think of what could have caused those injuries, but the last thing I was able to remember was frying chicken. I blinked once.

"Do you remember sending your brother a text message saying that you were going next door to get some flour?" she asked.

Did I? I soon recalled that I had, so I blinked twice. Then I remembered leaving Mrs. Van de Kamps and heading back home…

My eyes widened. Everything came flooding back as I saw myself starting back towards the house. He attacked me!

I felt my already sore throat begin to swell, and I struggled to breathe. I heard some strangling noises, and I realized from the pain in my mouth that the sounds were coming from me. I could see the doctor in my peripheral vision doing something, and I was sure it wouldn't be long before the darkness took me again.

I was right.

I awoke again to a one sided conversation that Emmett was having. From the sounds of it, I was almost positive that he was on the phone with Uncle Carlisle. He was talking in a hushed tone, so I couldn't make out what he was saying. He ended the call a moment later and turned to face me.

He walked towards me and brushed some stray hairs out of my face. "Are you in a lot of pain?" he whispered.

I blinked once. It was a lie, but he didn't need to know that. He raised his hand to run it through his hair, and I noticed his injured hand again. I darted my eyes back to his face and narrowed them at him.

"It's nothing." He sighed.

_Whatever._ I rolled my eyes and narrowed them again.

"Really, Bella. It's nothing. Now let it go," he mumbled. There was no way in hell I was letting this go. Now that I knew what happened to me, I needed to know what happened to my brother. Unless…

My eyes widened, and he immediately turned his head away, not wanting to meet my gaze.

"_negh eahao_." I know it was unintelligible, and it hurt a lot worse to say than it sounded, but I had to try to speak.

His head whipped around at the sound, and he frowned at me.

"Are you fucking kidding me! You were told not to talk!" he spat at me, still in a hushed tone.

I quirked my eyebrow, signaling that I was waiting for an explanation.

He threw his hands up dramatically. "Fine. I got into a fight. There. Ya happy?"

I pointed at my mouth, hoping that he would catch on that I was going to try to talk again if he didn't elaborate.

He sighed. "I will tell you everything, as long as you promise not to try to talk again. Deal?"

I blinked twice, really hard and slow.

"I was standing in the window of Gram's room when I received your text. I didn't want you to go alone, but you were already heading out the door before I realized it. So I went back to the window and watched you walk next door and enter the house. Before I was able to see you come out, I was distracted by Pop's coughing."

He continued. "He was practically choking from the cough, so I went to get him some water. Then he said it was time to take his meds, so I got those for him too. I got so wrapped up in helping Pop that I forgot that I was supposed to be watching you from the window."

His face was so sad. It was clear that he was filled with guilt. I had a sense that I knew where this was going, but I needed to hear all of what happened.

"When I remembered, I hurried back to the window. I stood there for a while, but you never came out. I knew you had been gone long enough, but I didn't remember hearing the front door open. I told Pop that I was going down to check on you, and when I got to the kitchen, you weren't there. I checked every damn room in that house, but you weren't there!" he shouted.

He was breathing heavily and rubbing his hand through his hair, stopping at the back and holding it in a tight grip. Tears were freely running down his cheeks. He was bright red, and he refused to look at me.

"I rushed out the house to go next door. I prayed the whole way that Mrs. Van de Kamp just kept you a bit to chat, but she told me you left right away so dinner wouldn't burn. I dialed your cell, and it rang, but I figured you must have forgot to turn the ringer back on.

I yelled and yelled for you, but I never heard you respond. So I check the house one more time. The food was burning, so I turned it off and continued my search. This time, I used the back door."

He sighed deeply. "I ran the length of the privacy fence looking in all the other yards. I exited the gate and was about to head to the community playground when I heard some muffled screams. I'm so sorry, Bells. If I would have just…if I would have just. Fuck! This is my fault. I…I'm your brother. I'm supposed to keep you safe. If I had been just a minute quicker…" He began to sob.

It may have been selfish, and I may be a glutton for punishment, but I wanted…no, needed to know everything. So I remained still as he kept talking.

"The sounds were coming from that old club house thing. I hurried to it and burst inside. The fucker was either too busy to hear me or didn't care. He had his fucking pants down, and I prayed and prayed he wasn't doing what it looked like. I prayed that it wasn't you he was doing it to." His eyes were glazed over now, and he spoke quietly and emotionless. He was starting to rock back and forth, as if he were reliving the whole event.

"I shouted, 'What the fuck?'. It was only then that he stopped and looked over his shoulder. He had the fucking nerve to look scared. He immediately took off, while trying to get his pants up. That's when I think I really lost it…when I saw that it was you. I battled with myself about whether to grab you or run after him. I checked on you. Your pulse was okay. The bruising showing up on your body parts told me that he had done a lot more than I saw. I was afraid to move you, so I just dialed 911 and took off to catch that fucker. I caught up to him just as he was about to run into his house, and all I really remember is that first punch before being pulled off of him." He ended.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was…I couldn't even conceive of it. And almost as if on cue, I felt the pain in my most sensitive area. Tears began to stream down my face like a waterfall.

"Uncle Carlisle is here," Emmett blurted out. "I had to call him to come and bail me out of jail. I was charged with assault. The charges could have been worse, but he managed to cut me, so I claimed self defense. I told Uncle Carlisle everything, so he requested a rape kit be done on you. No condom was used. I asked him not to tell the others. He promised to tell only Aunt Esme. I'm not allowed to leave Arizona until after the trial. Since Pop has pull with the courts, he requested it be rushed, since we're not home and I'm a good student. I need to get back to school. Aunt Esme has set up for me to do a home school program until I get back."

He just kept talking and talking, and eventually, I drowned him out.

Hadn't we been through enough? Why are we being punished like this? We just keep being fucked over like we weren't meant to live happy lives. Is it seriously too much to ask for us to be happy?

The only thing I knew right then was there was no way in hell that I was leaving my brother.

_**Be honest. How was it? Let me know in a review...**_

_**Also, if you want to rec a story you can PM it to me or leave it in a review.**_

_**Fic REc's this week: Playing by Fire by kleepalmer and Boy in the Red Sweater/Girl with the Red Notebook by Starrynytex.**_

_**Follow me on Twitter: GinnMeadows  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Discalimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta, JandMsmommy. Check out her story Bedroom Confessions. Also thanks to my wonderful banner maker, alisXvolatX21. Check out her story too, Light of the Morning. You can find the banner on my profile.  
**_

Decisions

It was now my fourth day in the hospital. Uncle Carlisle was still here. He claims Antie told him that he had to stay at least until I was released, but I could see from the worry etched in his face that he was here for his own peace of mind.

I was laying in my wretched hospital bed contemplating how I was going to tell everyone that I was staying in Phoenix with Em. I'm not sure why I was worried because I knew they would all understand. I think I was mainly worried about how Edward would react.

_Edward_, I thought with a long sigh.

I had not spoken to my angel since we landed in Phoenix. I had already broken my promise to call, and I had no idea what story Antie gave them. It didn't matter anyway. There was no way he could want me now. I am nothing but damaged goods; trash left behind for someone else to throw away. That someone would not be my Edward.

I know him. In the beginning, he will tell me how beautiful I am, that no matter what, he will always love me. However, I know what's going to happen. He will take one look at me, at my scars, and will be disgusted. This isn't just some 'boo boo' he can kiss away. I have always thought that he was too good for me, but now I know. James has made sure that it will be clear to everyone.

Emmett enters the room wearing a huge smile. I just stare. I can't even smile back. Not only do I not have the ability, but I don't want to. I have no reason to smile.

"Guess what, Baby Bells?" he asks excitedly.

I take a deep breath. My way of saying '_what?'_.

He caught the hint and continued. "You get to go home today!" he replies as he kisses my forehead. I just roll my eyes.

_Home_. That is not my fucking home. It is likely that I may never go home again.

"The doctor is on her way with your discharge papers, and I have already called Uncle C to let him know. He is on his way to get us."

I just blink at him.

"Hey, hey. Now, don't give me that. Where's your excitement? You don't have to be cooped up in this hospital anymore," he replies with a frown.

_You're right, Em. I don't have to be here anymore. I get to leave the hospital to return to the house of death!_ I thought to myself.

I sigh and flutter my eyes quickly, making them as round as I can. _There's your excitement big brother. Happy?_

"That's better." He smiles

_Idiot._ I love my brother, but he's really getting on my nerves right now.

Just then, Dr. Michaels enters the room with a smile.

_I swear I'm going to start smacking these smiles off of their faces._

"How are you today, Bella?" she asks.

_Is she really fucking asking me that?_

I blink three times, which is what we decided would mean fine. A simple close of my eyes would mean I was not. I never respond that way.

"Very well, then. So I assume that Emmett has told you that you are being discharged today?"

I blinked twice and sighed. This was getting old…and fast.

She continued. "Now your mouth will remain wired for about another three weeks. Your diet will remain as is until then. Soups or mainly foods you can sip through a straw. Your cast will remain on your ankle for about five more weeks, at which point you will come in for the healing to be checked. At that time, we will proceed from there. You are to use your crutches at all times. I have some prescriptions for an ointment for your abrasions and also something for the pain. Have you understood everything?"

I blinked twice.

Dr. Michaels was making notes on her clipboard when I noticed Uncle Carlisle standing in the doorway. To most, his face would appear blank or neutral, but I saw the slight frown. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion as I looked towards my brother. He was looking at Uncle Carlisle with the same look of confusion.

_Something's wrong._

Uncle Carlisle cleared his throat, alerting Dr. Michaels of his presence.

"Now if you will excuse me, Bella, Emmett. I'm going to step out in the hall to speak with your uncle so he can sign your discharge papers," Dr. Michaels said with a nod and stepped into the hall with Uncle Carlisle behind her.

I looked to Emmett and saw him staring at the ground in dismay.

I took a deep breath in hopes of getting his attention. He must have heard me because he looked up.

I made my eyes wide, hoping he could figure out what I was asking.

_You think it's Grams?_

He just shrugged. Whether the shrug was out of not knowing what I was asking or not knowing the answer, I would never know.

We just sat there and stared at each other. We probably looked stupid, but we didn't care.

Dr. Michaels and Uncle Carlisle's voices were muffled, so we couldn't understand anything that was said.

Just then, a nurse walked in and started unhooking me from everything. Not a moment later, Uncle Carlisle re-entered.

Emmett quickly stood. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We'll discuss it in a moment," Uncle Carlisle replied as he nodded towards the nurse.

The nurse quickly finished gathering all her supplies and wishing me luck on my recovery as she left the room.

"Okay, now can you tell us what's wrong? It was written all over your face and in your stance the moment you entered the room," Emmett, ever the impatient, demanded.

Uncle Carlisle sighed and rubbed his hands down his face roughly. "You better have a seat, son."

Emmett slowly started shaking his head, but did as he was told. I felt my eyes begin to sting. This was bad.

"Your grandmother passed this morning…"

"Fuck!" Emmett interrupted.

"Language, young Charles," Uncle Carlisle said sternly. He only used full or first names when he needed to maximize his authority.

"Your grandfather isn't taking it well at all, which is to be expected. Therefore, I will be handling the funeral arrangements. I've already called Esme with the news. They all will be coming down for two days for the funeral, which will be held on the weekend."

_NO! This cannot be happening!_

I made a slight squealing noise and blinked once, hard enough to make my eyes hurt.

I did not want them here. I didn't want to be seen like this. Ali and Rose were sure to coddle me, and Aunt Esme will be distraught. I didn't want Jazz's pity or to see the pain in Edward's eyes when he first sees me again.

I wasn't one of them anymore, and the last thing I needed was for them to come here and remind me of that.

"Isabella!" they both shouted at the same time.

I started to shake my head and was quickly reminded of the neck brace I was in. _Stupid fucking neck brace!_

"I do believe you have been told repeatedly not to talk," Uncle Carlisle said, using his stern voice again.

I used my hand to make the universal baby sign for 'gimme'.

Emmett knew what I wanted and handed me the tablet and a marker we had been using. I don't use it that much because I'm still a bit too sore for movements.

I quickly scribbled what they needed to know.

**I don't want them here! I don't want them to see me like this and I sure as hell don't want them to know why I look like this!**

I underlined it twice for emphasis and tossed the notebook to my God-father.

"Bella," he said softly. "You're asking me to keep them from paying their respects to your grandmother. Pop and Gram may not be their biological grandparents, but they are in every other sense of the word. They are the only grandparents they had a chance to know. You have to be reasonable. They will have to see you eventually anyway. You'll be leaving when I do."

I did the 'gimme' sign again and he handed me back the notebook.

**NO!**

I showed him what I had written, but kept it in my hands. Once I was sure he had seen it, I started again.

**And besides…I'm not going back.** I showed him the tablet.

"What do you mean you're not going back? You have school. You…you have to come back. You need to be home to be cared for properly," Uncle Carlisle stammered.

I began writing again. **No, I NEED to be here with my brother. And you WILL tell them all that I've decided to stay behind to care for Pop.**

Emmett was now standing beside Uncle Carlisle so he could see the tablet too. He decided to speak up.

"Umm…I agree with Bella, Unc. I'm not ready to let everyone know what I did. I know you said Antie wasn't mad about what I had done, but I'm not ready to face her. And I can't even get started on what Rosie will think. Just give us at least until the trial is over. You said it yourself that our lawyer is one the best. By then, Bells should be healed and we could pretend like this never happen," Emmett said.

_As if I could pretend like this never happened._

"Shit," I heard Uncle Carlisle mumble as he ran his hand through his hair. I could see the wheels in his head turning. "Your God-mother is going to have my balls if she doesn't have both of you home." He sighed.

"No, she'll understand that we need each other," Emmett said bluntly.

Uncle Carlisle's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Very well then. I'll speak with Esme soon and have it all straightened out."

**Thank you so much. This is just something I have to do. I love you.** I scribbled one last time.

Uncle Carlisle kissed me on the head while mumbling, "I love you, too."

"I'll go get a nurse to help you get ready for us to leave," Emmett said, walking out the door.

Once he was gone, Uncle Carlisle spoke again.

"I've already told Emmett, but I'm going to put you two into counseling. And before you start, I am not taking no for an answer. You two had already been through a lot and this is not something that I can just let slide by. Since I had originally thought you were coming home, I had found you a therapist there. Now that you'll be staying here, I'm sure the one Emmett will be seeing won't have a problem taking you on as well. Her name is Emily Uley, and her husband and I were roommates throughout college. She comes highly recommended."

I just blinked twice with a resigned sigh.

_No one can help me…_

_**Okay so who saw Eclipse last night? I DID! THE BEST YET!**_

_**Anywho...**_

_**Tell me what you think of this chapter in a review. Reviewers will get a mini teaser/outtake.**_

_**Fic Rec for this chapter is Million Dollar Baby by clpsuperstar. Really good story.**_

_**Follow me on Twitter: GinnMeadows**_

_**Also follow this new site I help run that has a Twitter account as well: TwiFicFac  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight. I do thank Stephenie Meyer for letting me play with them.**_

_**Thank you to my beta, JandMsmommy. Check out her story Bedroom Confessions. And also, thanks to me wonderful banner maker, alisXvolatX21. Check out her story, too, Light of the Morning. You can find the banner for this story on my page.  
**_

Healing

I needed him. End. Of. Story.

I needed him like I needed air to breathe.

Fuck that! I needed them all. My family, my support system, my everything. Even though I had Emmett, my own flesh and blood, he wasn't enough. It hurt terribly to admit it, but it was the truth.

But I couldn't have them, none of them.

The phrase 'If you love them, set them free' had never rang truer.

So that's exactly what I was doing. There was no way I would tarnish any of them with what I had gone through. I had already ruined my own brother's life, and I couldn't just sit back and let it happen to another person I loved. Especially, not my Edward.

I sighed.

Well at least not until I could fix myself. Who am I kidding? Who knows how long that could take? That could take weeks, months, hell…even years maybe. It is even quite possible that I would never be well enough to rejoin my family. Either way, I couldn't ask any of them to wait for me. Especially, not my Edward.

He deserved to live a normal teenage life. Not to be tied down to someone as battered and broken as me. He needed a nice, pretty, _clean_ girl to cheer him on at his games or recitals or whatever the hell he was performing for. One to spend Saturday date nights with and be his equal at prom. There was no way I could be that girl for him.

At least not until I could fix myself.

So I did the only thing I could think of.

I cut all ties (as much as I could anyway) to my other three siblings and to the one guy who I knew I would ever truly love romantically, only speaking with Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme weekly. Emmett spoke to them on a more regular basis than I did.

Uncle Carlisle stayed true to his word, only letting Aunt Esme know what was truly going on. Even though she completely understood, she was still deeply distraught over it. It was to be expected, though.

Emmett told me about everyone's reactions to not being allowed at the funeral…not being allowed to see us. Rosalie lashed out. Something she hadn't done since she was young. Jasper was his normal passive self and just locked himself up in his room. Alice was hysterical, spouting off about lies and demanding the truth. But Edward, he took it in stride, claiming that he understood and knew we just needed time to come to terms.

_If only he really knew how much time was actually needed._

Nonetheless, I had never been as proud as I was in that moment. My Edward was strong. That just confirmed that I wasn't good enough for him, though.

But then the text messages started. The only one that never tried to contact either of us was Rosalie, and I didn't understand that.

The text messages were overwhelming. Alice's demands to come home and Jasper's pleas to just talk to them.

In the beginning, Edward's text messages were just reassuring, telling us to stay strong.

That was until he realized that neither I nor Emmett were going to respond. I begged Emmett not to. I knew it was a low blow. I was my brother's weakness, and he would do anything I asked of him. I could tell that one thing I had asked him was tearing him up inside.

Eventually, I stopped reading the text messages and never even started deleting them. I knew what I was doing. The mailbox would fill up, causing the messages to be returned undelivered. That is exactly what I planned on happening.

My voice mail filled up also. I know this because of my weekly conversations with my God-parents. I would keep my phone turned off all week long, only turning it on when I called them. I never allowed them to call me.

It has now been three weeks since I was released from the hospital and two weeks since the funeral. I start therapy tomorrow. Emmett had started the week after the funeral. On Tuesdays, he went to counseling, and Thursdays he went to anger management classes. His lawyer said it would look good for him to start before being mandated to. Even if he didn't have anger issues…not saying he didn't, but I'm not saying he did either. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.

My therapy, however, had been delayed. Dr. Emily didn't see siblings, so she referred Uncle Carlisle to someone else for me. She also said that Dr. Sara Black was someone who was better equipped to treat me. I was to start seeing her every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for two hours each time.

My down time between the funeral and the start of therapy was mediocre at best. I slept for hours at a time, and when I wasn't sleeping, I sat in the window seat of my room, staring at the sky. I refused to leave, so Emmett brought me all of my meals. I didn't eat them.

There was a nurse that came to visit me once a day to help me clean myself up. I didn't want her there nor need her there. The first day she came, I muffled a scream at her to 'leave me the fuck alone' and tried calling her an imbecile. She just nodded and left. I'm sure she didn't understand me, but she got the gist of it.

I was the real imbecile for trying to talk.

She returned the next day, though. I think she had a death wish. I threw the alarm clock at the door as soon as I noticed it was her.

That night, I smelled myself. It was unbearable. So once I knew Emmett and my grandfather were asleep, I went to try and give myself a shower. I fell, and the noise woke Emmett. Going through the humiliation of my older brother seeing me naked and covered in bruises on parts of my body he should never see was enough to make me come to my senses.

I needed help doing something I hadn't needed help doing since I was a toddler.

When the nurse returned the next day, I blinked twice at her, letting her know I was accepting her services that day. I no longer had to wear the neck brace, but I still hated to move my neck.

She introduced herself as Leah and promised to only help me with the main things I needed help with. She said that I would get the hang of it after a while, and once I'm not as sore anymore, I wouldn't require her assistance.

I was glad for that.

The next day, Emmett brought me his cell phone. It was Uncle Carlisle saying that he was aware of me not eating. He threatened to come and get me if I continued not to.

That was the last day I refused to eat.

I was sure it was Leah who told Emmett that I wasn't eating. She had told me that she could tell I wasn't eating, that my trash can 'said it all' too.

I narrowed my eyes at my brother as I gave him his cell phone back. He knew I was mad, and I knew he didn't care.

I ignored Leah when she returned the next day but still let her assist me. She apologized for upsetting me but she wasn't sorry that she had told. I needed to eat. Point blank.

Emmett would join me in my room after lunch so we could do schoolwork. Aunt Esme was able to keep us on track with what was going on in our classes at school.

So that's how my days went. The soreness slowly left my body, and I began to be able to do more and more for myself. I must admit that eating helped me gain back some of my strength.

I soon found out that Emmett was tutoring a little girl named Claire. His lawyer had suggested community service and the tutoring was what he had decided on. He brought her up to meet me one day. The sight of her caused an ache in me that I cannot explain. Her brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin reminded me so much of myself when I was younger. I looked away and ignored her.

Emmett never brought her back. In fact, he stopped coming to do work with me, too.

I couldn't take it after three days of working alone. That was the last day I stayed locked away in my room.

So now, I sit anticipating tomorrow. The first day of therapy. Honestly, I'm dreading it, but I must comply to keep everyone off my back.

A girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do.

_**Okay, so I know this chapter was a bit different, but hope you still enjoyed. Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**_

**Fic Rec for this week is Beyond Time by Tkegl. Great story!**

**Follow me on Twitter: GinnMeadows**

**I've also started a 'go to/help' site called The TwiFic Factory. It's not running yet, but does have a Twitter account. Follow it: TwiFicFac.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all thing Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Okay so this one is my shortest chapter yet, but a wise Beta (JandMsmommy) once told me, "It's quality, not quantity that matters." I'm taking her word for it.**_

_**Speaking of JandMsmommy, She totally saved my life this chapter. I freaking luv that chick! Check out her profile and read her stories!**_

_**Thank you to my Twitter support family. I'd be lost without them!**_

_**Sorry that I didn't reply to reviews last chapter, I've got a lot going on.**_

_**P.S. I have contributed a one-shot for Foxy Fics. Make a donation to help cure Parkinson's Disease and you will receive a compilation of one-shots by some awesome authors. Go here for more info: **_

http:/foxyfics(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Therapy

This is not going to work.

I guess when we all decided that I needed therapy, no one remembered that I am unable to do the most important part of it. Talk! In the physical sense!

People go to therapy to talk, so how the hell do they expect me to when my mouth is wired shut!

I let my eyes wander around the waiting room. It was calming, I guess. It reminded of the lobby of an apartment complex. Huge couches, dining table, big screen television, and coffee tables. The walls were a pale yellow with neutral photos of wildlife on them. I was comfortable here, but it didn't ease my dread of going in to see the therapist.

"Isabella Swan," a soft voice called. I raised my hand in reply.

"The doctor will see you now." The lady smiled at me. She was very pretty. She had long, black hair with honey blonde streaks and naturally tanned skin. Obviously, from the Arizona sun. She was about my height and wore a pair of rimless glasses.

I looked towards Emmett, and he nodded at me. As a precaution, he was to sit here as I spoke with the therapist and wait for me to come out. Dr. Black had told us ahead of time that it would be a good idea for someone to come with me.

Emmett rose from his seat to help me stand up, handing me my crutches. I was getting better on them, but I still moved awkwardly. The lady gave me a shy smile, nodding me through the door. I read that her name was Kim.

I stepped into the room, and my eyes immediately landed on who I assumed was Dr. Black. She just gave me a bright smile as I shuffled my way to the closest seat, which just so happened to be a huge sofa with large throw pillows. I sat down with my hands in my lap, and they became the most interesting thing in the room. The sound of a door closing loudly startled me, causing me to jump slightly.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Sara," the lady said. She had a very soothing tone that reminded me a lot of Aunt Esme. She even looks to be about the same age. I felt the familiar sting in my eyes and ache in my chest at the thought of my God-mother. Oh how I missed her so.

I continued to look at my hands.

"You look nice today," she said. I looked up at her and glared.

I hate it when people lie to me. How can I look nice? I'm broken…literally. I'm sure the cast on my leg and the wire on face didn't help either.

"There are those beautiful eyes," she says with a smile.

I frown in reply.

I know she is just saying this because she feels obligated to. My eyes are a dull brown, the color of poop. Whoever thinks the color of poop is beautiful is clearly an idiot. Well, except for Edward. He used to tell me that my eyes were the color of chocolate and that everybody loves chocolate. My reply was always the same, chocolate is the same color as shit.

"We'll be going at whatever pace you feel comfortable with. That's up to you. But I will ask you to do one thing, Bella. I'd like you to keep a journal and write in it everyday."

She stands up and hands me a dry erase board with a dry erase marker attached to it, along with one of those ugly black and white composition notebooks. Great! This is going to be fun. Not.

I roll my eyes.

She's still fucking smiling.

"This will be our method of communication. I have one, too. We are equals. Just so you know, this dry erase board is not being used only because of your predicament. It is often easier to write what you have to say, rather than speak it. So from this point on and until further notice, we will write what we have to say."

I blinked twice.

She grabbed her board and immediately began to write.

**I'm Sara.**

Duh…She's obviously starting from scratch with introductions, so I wrote my name in reply.

_Bella_

She smiled at me again, apparently happy that I knew what she wanted.

**How is your school work coming along?**

_Fine_.

**Do you like school?**

_I used to._

**You don't like it anymore?**

I don't want to explain that the reason I dislike school is because I no longer attend. Maybe if I keep the topic off of me, we won't have to discuss a bunch of crap that I don't feel like talking about. What's done is done. No need to dwell on the past, right?

So I change the subject.

_How old are you?_

She smiles, again.

**39. So, you want to talk about me?**

If it will keep the subject off of me, sure.

_Actually, I do,_ I scribble.

She writes me this long story, telling me that she met her husband, Billy, in college. He has a daughter from a previous relationship, Leah, who is 22 and they raised her together. I couldn't help but wonder if her daughter was _my _Leah. Together, they have four other children. Paul is the oldest at 19; Seth is 15; and the twins, Jared and Jacob, are 12. I don't really care, but I act interested to placate her.

_It must be rough living in a house full of guys._

She smiles again. UGH, enough with the smiling!

**I manage. Now Bella, as much as I love that you seem to be interested in my life, we are going to need to talk about you at some point.**

I just stare at her for a moment. There is no way we are going there. Not now, not ever. I place my board and marker down and cross my arms across my chest and stare at the wall.

We don't 'talk' for the remainder of the session, and she soon wraps it up with promises to see me the day after tomorrow.

**Journal Entry 1**

_Dear Diary,_

_This is stupid._

_Bella_

**Journal Entry 2**

_Dear Diary, _

_This is still stupid, but I'm trying. There is nothing to write about._

_Bella_

**Journal Entry 3**

_Dear Diary,_

_Again, writing this is stupid but not as stupid as therapy. Today was my second therapy session, and I spent half the time waiting for her to write something. I got tired of waiting, so I told her that…in writing, of course. She fucking smiled that stupid ass smile again and asked me how my day was. I never replied._

_Bella_

**Journal entry 4**

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate my life and miss my family. That is all._

_Bella_

**Journal Entry 5**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my third therapy session. I sat there for a while, not writing anything, hoping she would crack and write first. It worked, but she asked me what I was thinking. That irritated me, so I was honest. I told her that this was stupid. She smiled and said thank you. I think I may hate her._

_Bella_

**Journal Entry 6 **

_Dear Diary,_

_Fuck. My. Life. End of story…I refuse to think of him._

_Bella_

**Journal Entry 7**

_Dear Diary,_

_Something big is going to happen. I can feel it, but I don't know if it's a good feeling or a bad feeling. Have I mentioned I missed my family lately? I do. So many times, I want to break down and call them, but I can't. They are better off._

_Bella_

**Journal Entry 8**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know how much more of this I can take. Sara claims that today I had what one may call a 'breakthrough'. I cried. She asked me to tell her about Emmett, and I did. Talking about my brother made my chest ache. When I think of what he has gone through and given up because of me, I can't help but cry. I'm no good for him, and I have ruined his life. How can I live with myself? She told me she was glad that I was showing some other emotion besides irritation. Whatever._

_Bella_

_**It was really hard to write this chapter, so leave me some love.**_

_**Fic Rec of the week: Million Dollar Baby by clpsuperstar.**_

_**Tweets to follow...**_

_**Me: GinnMeadows**_

_**My site: TwiFicFac**_

_**Charity with my one-shot: FoxyFics  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all things**__** Twilight.**_

_**This is the outtake I'd written for Foxy Fics. Thanks to my JandMsmommy, my beta for her help and thank you to my Twitter girls that insisted on this. So here is Edward.  
**_

_**Living Without You.**_

_**Memories: From Bad to Good Outtake**_

_**EPOV**_

Beautiful.

I was enthralled. When God made her, he had me in mind. There was no doubt that this beautiful creature was made for me. She was the center of my being, my everything.

Bella, my Bella.

I laid there on our makeshift bed, engrossed in her beauty. After all these years, I was still amazed at how well her name suited her. No one held a candle to my girl. No one.

Even when we were little, I was captivated by her. From day one, I knew she was the other part of me. There is no me without her. I cannot live in a world where she doesn't exist.

Would you believe me if I said I had been working on her lullaby since I was eleven? Well, I had. The beginning of the piece was simply my adoration for her, but as we grew older and my feelings began to grow and develop into more, so did the song. Even now, it's not as beautiful as her.

I wracked my brain for weeks trying to come up with the perfect gift. My Bella doesn't like a lot of attention or to be lavished with wonderful gifts. I know for a fact that her most prized possessions not only come straight from the heart, but also never cost a dime.

As she began to stir, my thoughts went back to last night. It was as perfect as could be…and screw all of you who may be calling me a sap right now. I'll be anything for my girl. I was worried about messing everything up last night, afraid of causing her pain. I knew the first time was supposed to hurt and had been told that there was no way around it. That's why I focused on helping her relax. Yes, I admit, I planned on making love to her for the first time last night. We had been working up to this for quite some time, and I am a guy, after all. There's only so much self help one can take. So I wooed my girl, and it worked. It was everything I imagined and more. I closed my eyes and just laid there, remembering last night which had become the best night of my life.

It wasn't long before I heard the giggles of Rose and Ali. Then I felt the bed shift, and the giggling stopped, only to be followed by Bella's giggles. It was music to my ears, the most beautiful sound in the world.

"EJ," she whispered in my ear. I could tell she was trying to hold back another giggle. No one had called me EJ in years. It was my decision to stop the nickname when I felt like I had become a man. My sister didn't need a whiny, little kid trying to protect her, and "EJ" sounded much too childish.

"Edward," she said a little louder while gently shaking my shoulder. "Edward, wake up."

Tired of feigning sleep, I opened my eyes, and my gaze fell on her. I smiled what Rose called my 'panty dropping' smile and pulled her to me.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" she asked, confused. Surely she knows that although it was her birthday, it was I who received the best gift?

"Thank you for giving me you. All of you. You are truly more than I deserve. I really didn't plan on that happening last night, but it felt so right. Although, I must say I am a dead man walking," I replied. _A little white lie never hurt anyone, right?_

"Nonsense! Why would you think that…about being dead and all?" she asked, but I knew she was aware of what I was referring to.

"Oh, never mind. Just please don't tell your gigantic bear of a brother." I laughed, only joking a little. _Have you seen Emmett?_

"Your secret is safe with me." She giggled."I think we better get up now. We do have school today, and you're driving Alice and me in my new car."

"Alright, love. I'll see you in a bit," I replied, kissing her on her forehead.

The moment she began to get up, I noticed the dried blood in the sheets. I gasped, and my eyes widened. _What the fuck have I done?_

"Bella!" I shouted. "Are you okay…I mean…I didn't…?" My eyes were stinging, and my throat felt constricted. I couldn't breathe. I did that to her…I'm a monster!

"Shh. Edward. It's fine. I'm fine. Shit happens. It's normal," she soothed. _Maybe so, but that shit was not cool!_

"I really better go now," she said, pecking me on my cheek and leaving me to my own devices.

No sooner than she had left was there a banging on my door. I hurried to answer it and immediately felt something hard collide with my eye. _Fucking A!_

"Oh Fuck! Emmett! What the hell?" I screamed out. I swear, his fist was made of steel.

"I warned you, Edward. I love you like a brother, but I told you if you tried that shit with my sister before ya'll were thirty and married, I would kill you. Of course, I can't possibly kill you because it will break everyone's heart in every way possible, but you better…" Emmett's voice was reverberating so strongly that the pictures on the wall were practically shaking.

"Emmett, enough!" Bella screamed at him. "What is wrong with you? Edward didn't do anything wrong. I was a part of it just as much as he was, and he is just as new to this as I am. You are overreacting, and this is none of your business," she told him.

"None of my business? None of my business? Oh come on, Bella. You have got to be kidding me. You cut off Rose's hair and did lots of other horrible things to her when you found out about us, and I'm overreacting by giving him a black eye for taking your virginity," he yelled back at her.

"That was different…I…"

I retreated back into my room and sat on my bed, trying to hold back tears….like I said, fucking fist made of steel. However, I deserved every bit of pain he caused me in retro of the pain I caused her. They continued arguing, and Alice brought me an ice pack.

"How, Bella?" I heard Emmett shout. "How in the hell was that different? The only thing different is that your little '_Operation Hate Rosalie Because She Likes My Brother And I No Longer Want Her As A Friend_' lasted nearly two years. The both of you had to go to therapy for it before you finally got over it. I gave Edward fair warning, and he didn't listen."

"The difference is that I was twelve and in the sixth grade, and I still felt like you were all I had, and I walked in on you two doing it in our bedroom. You two were thirteen and fourteen, which is younger than us. And if I don't recall, she took your virginity, too!"

"Enough!" Esme screamed as Rosalie pulled Bella away to keep her from attacking her brother. If anyone knew Bella's wrath, it was Rose. Everything Emmett said and more was true, Bella had put Rosalie through hell when her and Emmett first became a couple.

Jasper was standing in front of Emmett as if he could prevent him from moving. Jasper was almost as tall as Emmett, but there was no way that he would be able to hold him back.

"What is going on? I know I have raised you all better than this!" Esme shouted. I know we must have really disappointed her because she never had to raise her voice. We were in deep shit, all because of me and my stupid hormones.

"It's all Emmett's fault. Edward was just minding his own business when Emmett decided to attack him," Bella cried.

"Is that true, Emmett?" Esme asked him.

"No, Auntie…well, not exactly. He was minding his own business at the time, but only after tending to Bella's…and by that I mean…they had _sex_!" He was starting to yell again.

She gasped and looked around at all of us, obviously trying to search for the truth in our faces. But there was really nothing that she could do since Emmett and Rosalie had started sleeping together so young. That opened up the Pandora's box for sex talks.

"Really, Emmett?" she asked sarcastically. "I understand that you are upset because Bella is and will always be your baby sister, but you have to realize that she is growing up and there is really nothing that you can do about that. Did you really expect her to wait until she was thirty and married?" she asked pointedly with concern rather than sarcasm.

"Yeah, actually I did." His voice seemed to break as he spoke. _Dude, are you seriously going to cry?_

"Fair enough, but still, you never saw Jasper or Edward running around trying to beat people up over their sister's virtue, and I'm sure they feel they have just as much right as you do. Now you need to calm down and when you do, you need to apologize to them. And Bella and Edward, please try to refrain from your little escapades when Emmett is home. I am going to call the school and let them know that you all will be out again today…"

"Uh…Auntie…you don't have to do that. I'm calm now, and it's Friday, so I have a football game, and I can't play if I don't go to school today," Emmett said, cutting her off.

"Very well, then. Edward, do you want me to call in for you?" she asked.

"No ma'am. I'm fine. Thank you, Auntie," I replied solemnly. She nodded and headed back down stairs.

"Edward, Bella, I did overreact, and I apologize. I do often forget that you are growing up, Bella. And Edward, I know you would never force my sister to do anything that she didn't want to do. I also want you to know that, other than Jasper, you are my best friend and I couldn't have asked for a better guy for my little sister. I' m really sorry about your eye," Emmett said sincerely, with puppy dog eyes and a slight pout.

"Really, Emmett, it's no problem. I know how you feel. Jasper and I actually went through the same thing a few months ago," I replied. I might as well tell the truth now.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

I looked at my brothers and sisters and began to explain myself. "Well remember that weekend in the summer when Uncle Carlisle and Auntie were out of town? Emmett was at summer training, and you girls spent the day at the beach? And everyone returned home and found Jasper with a broken nose?" I asked as everyone nodded.

"Yeah well, it was actually my fist and not a door that he ran into." _Am I sorry? No, but I am ashamed._ Jasper only nodded in agreement, embarrassed and resembling a tomato. Everyone gasped.

"You did what? How could you?" Alice shrieked before pouncing on me.

The next days went by in a blur. We all got caught skipping school for the first time. Oh well; we were dumb for trying anyway.

Bella ended up throwing one of her fits. If you ask her, she's outgrown them, but she hasn't. That doesn't diminish any of the love I have for my girl, though.

As per usual, we joined her at her parents' home once we knew she would be sleep. After that, everything fell to shit. I held strong, though…I had to for the others.

When we got the news of Bella and Em leaving, I immediately took notice of Alice.

Although her face was stoic, she had paled. Something had spooked her. The last time she had that look, it was the last time we saw our parents. Is she psychic? No, but she can always feel when something major is going to happen. She told me in privacy that we needed to get them to stay, that if they went on that trip to Phoenix, something bad was going to happen.

I chalked it up to Grams dying while they were there as the likely cause of her bad feeling. But she was adamant about it being more than that. I should have taken her more seriously. It wasn't until we found out that they weren't coming back that I did.

THEY DIDN'T EVEN WANT US AT THE FUNERAL!

Of course, Auntie didn't say this, but I just knew. We all knew.

Alice threw a massive fit, demanding the truth. She shared some quite colorful words with our aunt. Jasper was the exact opposite, shutting himself off from everyone. I couldn't console either of them and that hurt. Not as much as hole in my heart did, though.

I was able to find some solace in Rosalie. She was the only one who knew exactly what I was going through because she was going through it, too. That was when I found out her secret. Our dear Rose was pregnant. She had no idea what she was going to do but was adamant that Emmett couldn't be told until he came home. He needed to be there for Pop, and this wasn't something that should be told over the phone, as she put it. I didn't quite agree with her, but I understood where she was coming from.

So for all of them, I held strong, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. The fact that they wouldn't answer our calls or texts only solidified it. Aunt Esme knew the truth, but she wouldn't budge and tell us, and I knew it was eating away at her. My uncle and aunt had always been honest with us, no matter what. The fact that they weren't now told me that they were trying to protect us.

Eventually, everything began to shift and it was as if we were all on auto pilot. Alice remained bitter, and Jasper remained stoic and with them being a couple, it was only natural that they clung to each other. Rose and I didn't have our other halves, so we turned to each other. I tended to her cravings and went with her to appointments, keeping up the strong front I had built.

It wasn't enough. The longer my Bella was away, the bigger the hole in my chest grew. When I had finally lost all hope and decided that my heart was completely gone, I found a new solace in the form of liquid.

From the time I arrived home from school until I passed out at night, I drank myself into oblivion. When Rosalie found out, she was furious. She even went so far as to deck me, giving me another black eye. She called me stupid and asked me if she meant that little to me. She told me that I needed to man up, because if Bella was here to see this, I'd be dead.

Well Bella wasn't here, so didn't that mean I already was?

I got the message though and sobered up. She was right; Bella would not be too happy with me right now. I also felt awful that I had broken the promise to Rose to be there for her since Emmett couldn't. So, that was the day that I began merely existing, going through the motions.

"Nobody does anything anymore! You are not the children I raised. Yes, two of our family members are away right now, but we are still a family. Can't you please just try to be somewhat yourselves….for me? Please," Aunt Esme sobbed.

It was true, but what did she expect? We all felt abandoned, and no one would give us an explanation.

"Don't worry, Auntie. We will all go out tonight and try to enjoy ourselves," Rose spoke up.

I whipped my head around to glare at Rose. What the fuck was she getting at? Who is she to speak for us all? However, I didn't say a word.

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me," Aunt Esme replied.

I swear, we all probably looked like someone had run over our dog, but everyone just nodded. No one had it in them to put up an argument. I definitely didn't.

Everyone made their way upstairs. I followed Rose to Emmett's room. She had moved in there since _they_ had left.

I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

I glared at her.

"Whatever, Edward. You saw Auntie's face. It's like she's dying inside. We need to do whatever we can to make her happy. Not to mention that I'm showing. I need to keep busy to keep attention off of myself. I'm also tired of being cooped up in the house and I refuse to go alone."

She plopped down on the bed beside me and fell backward with a huff. I couldn't help but stare at the large bump that became prominent when her shirt fell back flat. She caught me staring and sat up abruptly.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, and I thought I had upset her. But when she grabbed my hands to place them on her belly with a smile, I realized that wasn't the case.

The moment my hands were there, I felt this weird ripple through her stomach. My eyes widened as I snatched my hand away quickly. "Woah! Was that her?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile as a lone tear fell from her eye. We had gone for her ultrasound some weeks ago and found out she was having a girl.

"Sometimes I feel like giving up, you know?"

I frowned. "What?"

She must have noticed my expression.

"God, no! Not like that. I would never do that!" she shouted, and my nerves immediately calmed.

"You had me freaking out for a moment there." I chuckled.

"What I meant to say was that sometimes I feel like giving in and calling Em. I just miss him so much and selfishly want him here, but I know that something awful must have gone down to keep them away like this and they need each other for that reason."

I pulled her to me, hugging her close. "It'll be okay, Rose. Soon this nightmare will be over." I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince more; her or myself. She just nodded in reply.

"So, where are we going tonight?"

"Garrett's having a party. I figured we could make an appearance then come home."

I nodded and glanced down, taking notice of our clothing. "You changing?"

"Nah, I don't fit into much anymore. No need to waste clothes I don't have." She shrugged

"Alright, meet you downstairs in five?"

"Sure," she replied. I kissed her forehead and left to gather our other two siblings.

The house was too warm, the music too loud, and it smelled like sweat and sex. I wanted to vomit. And almost did.

"EW! This is so gross!" Alice shouted over the music. I looked over at Rose, and knew she was going to blow any minute. Too bad this was her idea. She grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her towards the back of the house.

Jasper looked at me and then looked at the keg. He nodded and then ditched me for the keg. Great!

Not knowing what else to do with myself, I headed towards the makeshift bar. Well, it was actually a pretty good bar. Did I mention that Garrett's dad owned the only bar in town?

I'm not sure how long I ended up sitting there, but it was obviously long enough for me to become three sheets to the wind.

I was just about to down my next shot when a red head sat next to me.

"Here, try this. You look like you could use this, and it's guaranteed to make you feel nothing." She smiled as she slid some Hulk green concoction to me.

I shrugged and downed it quickly, and chased it with whatever I had first. No need to tell her I already was numb.

"I'm Vicki," the red head said with another icky smile. _Haha, Icky Vicky_. I just rolled my eyes and attempted to ignore her. It was pretty hard to do when her hand started trailing up my thigh, towards my junk. I pushed her hand away. She was making me uncomfortable, and I didn't like it.

"Awww…you don't look so well, Edward," Icky said while trying to touch me again.

I tried to stand, but it must have been too quick as I had a head rush immediately. _And how the fuck did she know my name?_

"Yazz…" I slurred. My mouth felt numb, and my limbs were extremely heavy. I drank too much.

"Stay right here. I'm going to go get you some help," Icky said. I must have looked awful.

I did as I was told, and a few moments later, I felt someone pulling me up from the bar.

"Come on, man. I'll get you to the bathroom, but you're on your own when you get there." I recognized Garrett's voice. All I could do was nod. He got me to the bathroom and sat me down in front of the toilet before leaving me there._ Thanks a lot, man._

This wasn't good. I was sweating, and I couldn't move. I laid my face on the cool tile of the bathroom floor, not really caring how gross it was. That's the last thing I remember before being beaten awake.

"What the fuck have you done, you idiot?" The first blow was to my eye. "You couldn't even put on a hat !" The second blow was to my stomach. "I'm so fucking disgusted with you! What about Bella!" The next blow knocked me out again.

It's been months since I last saw her.

I was fine at first, but now? Not so much. I miss my girl like crazy.

I don't even deserve her anymore.

What I did was unforgivable. I don't even know how I got to that point.

I didn't want to go out, but my sister insisted. Doesn't she realize she needs me here to take care of her. She just sits there now.

She knows I would do anything for her, which is why she made me go out.

I faintly remember a red head groping me and leading me upstairs. I also remember being punched in the face a couple of times and then waking up in my own bed.

_What the fuck have I done?_

_**Leave me some love! Also, let me know if there is another outtake you might be interested in.**  
_


End file.
